bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Brudnopis Missy
rQg2qngyIZM Michaelle (Mistress, Missy, Vuvun, Elle, Lele) - dorosła klacz (około 26-cio letnia), która ukrywa swoją prawdziwą rasę (Draconequus) pod postacią pegaza. Główne OC [[User:Nulevoy|'Nulevoy']]. Blank flank który wykopie Cię na drugi koniec kraju, jeśli jej to wytkniesz. Obecnie zamieszkuje przedmieścia Canterlot. Pracuje głównie jako tłumacz. mary sue :^))) Powstanie Alicorn - Sasha / Mystic Brave Nule dość długo zastanawiała się nad swoją ponyfikacją, nie była pewna jej rasy ani wyglądu ani imienia. Jako iż była zafascynowana postaciami Alicornów w serialu to postanowiła stworzyć swojego Alicorna. W Creatorze stworzyła wysokiego, ciemnoniebieskiego Alicorna z bladoniebieskimi znakami na ciele a'la zebra, fioletowo-różową grzywą Księżniczki Celestii i smoczymi skrzydłami o imieniu Sasha Grey. Poza obrazkiem z kreatora... nic więcej z nią nie było. Po jakimś czasie autorka postanowiła do niej wrócić, jednak zmieniła jej kolorki i nieco wygląd - Sasha po zmianie była fioletowa, jej kopyta były nieco ciemniejsze, jej grzywa rozjaśniała, zaczęła nosić blado fioletową pelerynę i nieco krótszy ogon oraz nazywała się Mystic Brave, która była siostrą Księżniczki Cadence i krewną Celestii oraz Luny, no i rzecz jasna była Elementem Magii i nienawidziła Twilicorna. Bardzo długo pobyła, jednak zaczęła się autorce nudzić, ale nie mogła jej porzucić. Zamiast porzucać Mystic, kompletnie zmieniła jej historię, wygląd, imię i rasę - stała się jednorożcem o imieniu Mistelle (de la Nigurha), a Mystic Brave w swojej formie stała się jakby "koszmarem" Mistelle, co ją prześladuje w snach i w lustrze. Zamiast Ponysony jednak, autorka zrobiła z niej OC. Pegaz - Karamella Bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo długo autorka nie myślała o zrobieniu Ponysony. Dopóki nie trafiła pod koniec lipca 2013 roku do szpitala na tydzień. Gdzieś około piątego dnia owego pobytu, tak się jej nudziło, że w jakimś zeszycie naszkicowała długopisem jakiegoś kucyka, a dokładniej pegaza. Nie wiedziała dokładnie jakie jej dać kolory ani CM, ale wiedziała, że nazwie ją Karamella. Do końca swojego pobytu autorka "edytowała" ją w myślach, aż w końcu po powrocie do domu i ze szpitala i od "urlopu" u babci wzięła się za jej narysowanie. Owej wymyślonej postaci zrobiła brązowe ciało, takie beżowe skrzydła i ciemnoczerwoną i karmelową grzywę oraz metalowe obuwie. Autorce ów kucyk bardzo się podobał, z tym, że początkowo nie chciała go pokazywać na deviantART, tylko zrobiła jej artykuł na Fanowskiej MLPdobra, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, tak się stało lol. Zaczęła ją coraz częściej rysować, pojawiła się też na dA, gdzie została jej kolejną rozpoznawalną postacią. Autorka jednak czuła, że zbyt wiele je dzieli i, że Kara nie jest ani nie będzie jej Ponysoną, tylko OC. Pegaz - Colleen Znowu długo było nic, aż do dnia 27 stycznia 2014 roku, kiedy autorkę znowu naszło na stworzenie Ponyfikacji. Wlazła od niechcenia w Pony Creatora i wymajstrowała jakąś klaczkę pegaza. Miała ciemno szarą sierść z jasnoszarymi "skarpetami" i pyszczkiem, długą i brązową grzywę, pomarańczowe okulary oraz dość niecodzienny, bo lwi ogon, z brązową końcówką. Autorka stwierdziła iż to będzie jej Ponysona i zaczęła myśleć nad imieniem dla niej. Nie miała zamiaru dawać jej swojego prawdziwego imienia, więc dała jej imię jakiejś postaci z gry na komórkę - Colleen. I wygląd i sama koncepcja postaci autorce się spodobała, więc zostawiła ją i dodała do grona swoich OC, ale jako Ponysonę z (w 90%) prawdziwą historią Autorki. Pegaz/Draconequus - Mistress / Michaelle thumb|right|Pierwsza wersja Missy Zaczęło się od tego, iż Autorka chciała przerobić swoją oryginalną ponysonę (Colleen) tak, by wyglądała bardziej "realnie" (czyli bardziej jak Autorka). Oczywiście nie tak całkiem chciała ją przerobić, ale chciała zrobić postać o wyglądzie bardziej podobną do niej. I wyszedł z tego beżowy pegaz z lekko poczochraną i długą brązową grzywą. Z początku Autorka nie przykładała do niej zbytniej uwagi, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęła używać jej zamiennie z Cole i nadała jej początkowe imię "Mistress". Dopiero po jeszcze dłuższym czasie bardziej oficjalnie "zaakceptowała" ją jako "siebie" w świecie kucyków (i universum swoich wszystkich OC) i zrobiła z niej główne OC (chociaż jej historii nie posiada). Pierwsza wersja Missy wyglądała jak normalny pegaz. Najnormalniejszy z normalnych, jedyne co ją wyróżniało to to, iż nosiła białą bluzę z kapturem. Poza tym nic. Potem dopiero Autorka dodała jej dłuższy, smoczy ogon porośnięty brązowym jak grzywa futrem, a następnie wrzecionowate oczy. Stwierdziła jednak, iż te zmiany nie mają zbytniego sensu ale jednocześnie nie chciała wracać do pierwszego desingu. Tak więc postanowiła zmienić jej całkiem rasę, z pegaza na Draconequusa. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się jej bardziej podobać i "upodabniać" do Autorki (bo kobieta zmienną jest i chaotyczną istotą). Z imieniem był największy problem. Początkowo została nazwana "Mistress", jednak Autorce zbytnio się to kojarzyło z "pewnymi-rzeczami" więc nie mogła go zatrzymać na dłużej. Zamiast tego, zaczęła wołać na nią "Missy", takie jakby zdrobnienie od pierwszej wersji. I było tak dość długo. Aż w końcu przypomniała sobie, iż rodzice chcieli ją kiedyś nazwać "Michellenie do końca wiem czy to, wiem że "Miszel" XDD" więc postanowiła tego użyć, oczywiście po drobnych poprawkach. Inną kwestią, poza wyglądam, pozostał ewentualny zawód Michaelle. Autorka nie chciała jej dawać czegoś, co dała swojej ponysonie, czyli talentu do rysowania czy czegoś jeszcze bardziej oklepanego jak śpiewanie (co jednak zrobiła, ale nie jako główny zawód). Więc zaczęła się zastanawiać, co ona by tak na serio chciałaby robić w przyszłości, i jej wybór padł - połączony z rysowaniem i projektowaniem - na zawód projektanta wnętrz. Wprawdzie nie wiedziała za bardzo co trzeba zdać i umieć by wykonywać ów zawód, ale "dała" go Missy. Po jakimś czasie jednak stwierdziła, iż to nie jest to i zaczęła myśleć bardziej praktycznie i bardziej skupiła się na tym, co naprawdę umie (albo się jej tak wydaje). I wybrała język obcy, a dokładniej filologię angielską, co łączy się z tłumaczeniem tekstów czy książek. Nie wiedziała wprawdzie jak to niby przemycić do świata kucyków, ale ostatecznie stwierdziła że wszystko jedno jak to zrobi, byleby było. Tak więc Missy zmieniła zawód z projektanta wnętrz na tłumacza. Wygląd-y |-| Prawdziwy = thumb|left|look at that noodle Postura oraz łapy/kopyta Missy w swojej bardziej naturalnej postaci jest bardzo dużym (na czterech łapach sięga niemalże głowy Celestii (bez rogu), a na dwóch ją już przewyższa) albo raczej długim stworzeniem o posturze zbliżonej do smoka wschodniegochińskiego czy tam Lunga, z tą różnicą że nie jest upierzona, nie ma wąsów i posiada skrzydła i jej główne futro/skóra jest w kolorze beżu. Posiada dużo dłuższą szyję oraz ciało w porównaniu do swojego "przebrania". Jej przednie łapy przypominają ptasie, przy czym palce są dłuższe i dużo ostrzejsze w barwie bladego różu, ma ich po cztery u obu łapach (trzy "normalne" + taki jakby kciuk). Są również bardzo chwytne, dzięki czemu może normalnie pisać i robić wiele innych rzeczy do których np. jednorożce potrzebują magii. Tylne kończyny natomiast przypominają bardziej kopyta kucyka, tylko są porośnięte dłuższym futrem. Tylne łapy wydają się być krótsze niż przednie, głównie dlatego iż ma je bardzo często podkurczone. Na grzbiecie, zaczynając od futra na piersi aż po zad, posiada dość elastyczne kolce w kolorze ciemnego różu, które normalnie leżą wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa (pozycja neutralna/spokojna) i nie stanowią jakiegoś zagrożenia. Kiedy klacz jest poddenerwowana bądź zła, wtedy stają do pionu/unoszą się (pozycja ostrzegawcza) i są wyraźniej ostrzejsze. Ponieważ jej matka była zwykłym pegazem, wygląd Missy jest bardziej "harmonijny" niż Draconequusa pełnej krwi. Swoją prawdziwą formę ukazuje innym kucykom dopiero po dłuższym zapoznaniu, nie tak od razu. Chyba, że w między czasie się zdenerwuje albo, w wypadku jednorożców, będą ją nad wyraz nie doceniać/dyskryminować, to wtedy bez większego problemu może przyprawić takowe kuce o zawał serca. Oczy i pysk Klacz posiada średniej wielkości oczy z sześcioma rzęsami. Podczas gdy jej źrenica jest wąska jak u smoka, jej tęczówki są podwójne - ta przy źrenicy jest koloru bladoniebieskiego jasnego, a ta druga również jest bladoniebieska, ale ciemniejsza. Również jej białka są nieco ciemniejsze, niż normalne białko. Jej pysk bardziej przypomina pysk smoka niż kucyka, jest długi z nieco spiczastym nosem, a w środku ma dużo ostrych zębów, jej język natomiast jest długi i zwężający się na końcu i w barwie ciemnej czerwieni. Uszy Michaelle są nieco dłuższe niż u normalnego kucyka, w środku natomiast są bladoróżowe z różowym puchem w środku. Skrzydła, rogi i magia Skrzydła Missy są duże, smocze i w barwie ciemnego beżu. Używa ich głównie to podkreślenia swojej dużej postury niż do latania, ponieważ przez ich wielkość trudno jej nimi manewrować. Jej rogi natomiast są średniej długości i krzywe, wyginające się głównie w górę i mające barwę bladego różu. Magią posługuje się przeważnie za pomocą łap, czasami za pomocą rogów ale bardzo rzadko. Inną ciekawą rzeczą jest to, iż kolor jej magii jest ciemnoczerwony, niemalże szkarłatny. Nikt nie wie czemu tak jest, skoro jej oczy są niebieskie i nie ma nic wspólnego z kolorem czerwonym (poza tym iż jej ojciec ma bordową/ciemnoczerwoną grzywę to nic a nic).#RedSeaTeam Grzywa, futro i ogon Grzywa klaczy jest bardzo długa, puchata i nieco falująca, lekko zasłaniające jej oczy oraz dominuje na niej ciemny brąz, chociaż końcówki są nieco jaśniejsze. Jej futro na klatce piersiowej również jej bardzo puchata, ale krótsza i dużo jaśniejsza. Ogon Missy jest bardzo długi i elastyczny, a na jego końcu znajduje się puchate i długie futro, w barwie ciemnego brązu (jak grzywa). |-| Przebranie = thumb|right|pone Postura oraz kopyta Missy w tej formie jest wyższa od przeciętnej klaczy (dorównuje wielkości przeciętnemu ogierowi), ale mimo wielkości i wagi jest od nich silniejsza. Głównie skrzydła powodują że wygląda na wyższą niż jest. Klacz posiada smukłe ciało, nie jest gruba ale i nie jest za chuda. Jej kopyta są długie i smukłe, bardziej pasujące do jednorożca niż pegaza, z dłuższym futrem na końcachopcjonalne (niczym ... jednorożcemówię o takich tradycyjnych, bardziej realnych niż z MLP). W "przebraniu" występuje znacznie częściej, głównie w pracy i w życiu codziennym w otoczeniu innych kucyków. Nim jednak stała się Draconequusem, była normalnej wielkości, o nieco grubszych kopytach i posiadała cechy bardziej pegazie niż mieszane (czyli więcej piór i futraznowu, bardziej tradycyjne niż MLP). Oczy i pysk Oczy klaczy są duże, nieco podobne do tych które ma Księżniczka Luna i posiadają po sześć rzęs. Źrenica jest duża i okrągła jak u normalnego kucyka, a same oczy Missy są koloru ciemna bladoniebieska. Pysk klaczy jest normalny, ale ma wyraźniejsze kły. Język ma nieco krótszy niż w prawdziwej formie i również jest ciemnoczerwony. Sam pysk klaczy jest nieco grubszy niż zwykłej klaczy, tak samo jak Księżniczki Cadance oraz Luny. Skrzydła Ponieważ Missy urodziła się pegazem, także jej przebranie jest... pegazem. Tak więc jako pegaz posiada skrzydła. Najczęściej przybierają one wygląd skrzydeł ptaka (czyli normalnego pegaza), przy czym są nieco większe, tak mniej więcej są pomiędzy wielkością skrzydeł Twilight Sparkle a Luny. Niekiedy jednak zamiast upierzonych stają się bardziej nietoperzowe/smocze, przy czym są trudniejsze do manewrowania i nadają się raczej do szybowania niż normalnego latania, a i leżenie na nich jest co najmniej niewygodne. W obu wersjach ich "wypełnienie" (znaczy pióra i błona) są w barwie ciemniejszego, brudniejszego, beżu. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa klaczy jest inaczej ułożona niż w prawdziwej formie i jest znacznie krótsza, ale dalej długa. I tylko w jednym kolorze, ciemnobrązowym. Nie lubi jej ścinać, ale bardziej od tego nie lubi jej układać. Często ma ją poczochraną, rozwianą. Jej ogon jest długi i puchaty, a jego barwa też jest jednolicie ciemnobrązowa. Przed przemianą jej ogon charakteryzował się wydłużoną kością ogonową, niczym u jednorożca ale był wyraźnie grubszy i nieporęczny. |-| Koszmarna / Skażona = thumb|left|tej to w ogóle nie chcesz spotkać Postura oraz kopyta/łapy Koszmarna Missy jest niewiele wyższa od swojej prawdziwej wersji, ale znacznie dłuższa. I masywniejsza. Ma grubsze przednie łapy, a pazury są znacznie bardziej zakrzywione. Zarówno futro na łapach jak i na kopytach jest dłuższe niż normalnie i w dodatku faluje. Jej ciało jest znacznie ciemniejsze, jest w kolorze bardzo ciemnego oraz brudnego beżu. Pazury natomiast i końcówki kopyt są w bardzie ciemnego, brudnego różu. W odróżnieniu od prawdziwej formy, w tej klacz nie posiada skrzydeł. Oczy, rogi i pysk Posiada węższe oczy niż normalnie i znacznie węższą źrenicą, która dodatkowo odznacza się białym "znakiem". Sama tęczówka jest w barwie bladego szarego niebieskiego, a białko zaś jest ciemno niebieskie. W dalszym ciągu posiada po sześć rzęs, które są krótsze. Rogi klaczy są natomiast dłuższe niż normalnie i bardziej pokrzywione, a ich barwa to ciemny, niemalże brudny, różowy. Pysk również jest dłuższy, bardziej szpiczasty na przodzie. Znajdują się w nim dużo dłuższe zęby, których jest też więcej, oraz ciemnoczerwony język. Grzywa, futro i ogon Grzywa Missy jest znacznie dłuższa niż normalnie i równocześnie jest znacznie ciemniejsza oraz potargana, chociaż faluje niczym Księżniczce Celestii. Niektóre jej fragmenty są nieco jaśniejsze, w barwie podobnej do puchu na klatce piersiowej, który również w niektórych miejscach faluje. Mimo iż nie wygląda na taką, to jej włosy są bardzo miłe w dotyku (chociaż nie zaleca się zbyt blisko do niej podchodzić). Ogon natomiast jest bardzo giętki oraz długi i również porośnięty ciemnobrązowymi, falującymi włosami. Zachowanie Co tu niby powiedzieć o jej koszmarnej, skażonej Mroczną Magią formie? Powiedzieć, iż jest "zła" to i za mało i za dużo jednocześnie. Wyrafinowana, wredna, bezczelna, sadystyczna i niebezpieczna gadzina. Znacznie niebezpieczniejsza niż normalnie, to główna rzecz. I wredniejsza. Teraz już nie ma większych oporów przed krzywdzeniem (słownym i fizycznym) innych, czy to obcych czy to znanych jej, kucyków. Skończony samolub, myślący tylko o swoich potrzebach i zachciankach, a przy tym robiący wszystko by je zdobyć. Lubi się pośmiać, najlepiej z cudzej krzywdy, a jeszcze lepiej kiedy to ona tą krzywdę zada. Ma mocno rozchwianą psychikę, bardzo łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Łatwo popada w skrajną agresję oraz obłęd. Moce Jej moce związane z elementem Ciemności są znacznie silniejsze i udoskonalone dodatkowo Mroczną Magią. Poza znikaniem w cieniu oraz tworzeniem mgieł, zyskała moc hipnozy/korumpowania umysłów oraz swego rodzaju "mroczne pazury" (czarna magia otacza jej pazury, przez co stają się dłuższe i ostrzejsze i może zadać nimi poważniejsze rany). Sama magia Missy jest Skażona Mroczną Energią, niewiele słabszą od tej, którą posiadał Sombra. W dalszym ciągu może ziać ogniem, ma on kolor czarny. Nie używa natomiast mocy związanych z Chaosem, całkowicie oddając się Ciemności. |-| Człowiek? = Bardziej ludzka formanie, nie EQG jdfbfb nienawidzę k - Malice (demon/wiedźma) . |-| Genderbend = R63 / Genderbend - Maelstrom (Draconequus) . |-| Fantasy = Heroes of Might and Magic III - Magnolia (Czarnoksiężnik) . Uroczy Znaczek, którego nie posiada Missy nie posiada Uroczego Znaczka, jednak jest to spowodowane jej genami. Nim odkryła swoje pochodzenie, wielokrotnie starała się zdobyć jakikolwiek znaczek, ale bez powodzenia. Napawało ją to swego rodzaju frustracją oraz zazdrością, gdyż większość kucyków naokoło posiadało swoje znaczki i lubiły się z niej nabijać. Teraz, mimo osiągnięcia dorosłości, wciąż napotyka kucyki które nie szczędzą jej wrednych komentarzy na temat jej "pustego zada", jednakże ignoruje ich, gdyż wie czemu nie może Uroczego Znaczka posiadać. Ewentualnie wykopuje takie kucyki spoza swojego pola widzenia, ale tylko kiedy naprawdę ją zdenerwują. Historia w edycji, muszę się nauczyć skracać Wczesne lata Narodziny i pierwsze dni Michaelle urodziła się zimą, dokładnie 19 lutego, w szpitalu na Manehattanie. Jej narodziny, mimo iż była pierwszym dzieckiem w rodzinie, nie wywołały wielkiego poruszenia. Głównie dlatego, iż jej rodzina była stosunkowo mała i dodatkowo częściowo rozsiana po dwóch większych miastach. Matka klaczy, Chelian, tak jak Missy była pegazem i mimo stosunkowo młodego wieku (19 lat) była bardzo przejęta oraz szczęśliwa z narodzin córki. Poza nią samą oraz pielęgniarkami, klaczki doglądała również ją babcia, jednorożec o imieniu Ravea, która była drugim i ostatnim już członkiem rodziny mieszkającym na Manehattanie. Z powodu trwających opadów śniegu oraz sporej odległości między ich domem a szpitalem, klaczka pozostała nieco dłużej w szpitalu. Była średniego zdrowia i dość mała, ale za to bardzo puchata, nawet jak na nowo narodzonego kucyka. Pielęgniarki często pytały świeżo upieczonej matki o ojca klaczki, ale ta tylko odwracała wzrok. Niektóre z nich odbierały to tak jakby on ją po prostu opuścił, inne zaś że ona sama nie wie kim on jest. Mając jeszcze na uwadze młody wiek Chelian, nie szczędziły sobie cichych uwag iż jej córka jest po prostu "wpadką". Pegaz mimo wszystko ignorował ich ciekawskie i niekiedy specyficzne spojrzenia, głównie skupiała swoją uwagę na swojej małej, puchatej i bardzo ruchliwej, jak na swój wiek, kulce. Kiedy opady ustały, nowo narodzona klaczka mogła już całkowicie legalnie opuścić teren szpitala, mimo iż jeszcze przed tym jej matka została wezwana przez samego ordynatora do swojego gabinetu, gdyż znalazł coś bardzo "nietypowego" w karcie dziecka oraz wynikach badań na niej przeprowadzonychwiadomo, krew i inne ... czynniki, etc. Rozmowa przebiegła zaskakująco szybko i już w czasie mniej więcej godziny źrebak znalazł się już w "nowym" domu, a dokładniej w mieszkaniu bloku mieszkalnegomasło maślane i margaryna. Wczesne dzieciństwo Parodniowy źrebak wprowadził w dotychczas spokojne życie obu klaczy nie-małe zamieszanie. Ponieważ Chelian w tym samym roku wybierała się na studia, więc główną opiekę nad klaczką przydzielono babci, która pracowała jako weterynarz w gabinecie, który mieścił się piętro niżej od ich mieszkania. Jednak dzięki temu, iż młoda matka zaczynała studia dopiero w październiku, więc przez te prawie siedem miesięcy mogła się na spokojnie zająć córką. A było co robić. Michaelle była bardzo żywym i głośnym źrebakiem, który bardzo szybko nauczył się stawiać pierwsze kroki, więc mniej lub bardziej zgrabnie dreptała po domu i gryzła wszystko na swojej drodze plątała się między kopytami. A jak się nie plątała między kopytami to spała, często za dnia i popołudniu, przez co w nocy zasypianie szło już jej gorzej. Nie miała jednak na co narzekać - miała bezgranicznie kochającą ją matkę oraz równie ukochaną babcię i obie były w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko. Jedyne, co się jej nieco nie podobało to to, iż widywała Chelian do późna czytającą jakieś książki i z rana patrzącą na dziecko z czymś trudnym do określenia w oczach. Coś między głębokim niepokojem a smutkiem, ale zaraz kiedy załapią kontakt wzrokowy to zmienia się to w coś bardziej łagodnego i całkiem pozytywnego. Nie wiedziała czemu tak się dzieje i chyba nie chciała wiedzieć. Inną sprawą, która bardzo nurtowała małą klaczką, było to iż mimo posiadania skrzydeł nie umiała latać. A były one nieco większe niż skrzydła zwykłego źrebaka, więc bardzo często nimi machała, jednak głównie po to by zademonstrować ich wielkość oraz swoją równie dużą frustrację z nimi związaną. Chelian próbowała coś z tym zaradzić, jednak klacz była jeszcze za mała na naukę latania i mimo swojej wielkości, jej skrzydła nie były wstanie jej utrzymać. Missy pomimo tego próbowała samodzielnie i na hardcora skakała z kanapy, co jednak kończyło się jej upadkiem. Rodzina ah rodzina Z powodu mieszkania w bloku oraz małej ilości zieleni na zewnątrz, nie tylko przez mieszkanie w centrum ale i przedwiosenny klimat, klaczka praktycznie nie wychodziła na zewnątrz. Pierwszym naprawdę ciekawym wydarzeniem we wczesnym życiu Michaelle była dość niespodziewana, dla niej, wizyta brata Chelian i swojego wujka, Lance'a, oraz jego narzeczonej, Astry. Z początku źrebak trzymał się blisko mamy i dreptał za nią, z czystą ciekawością spoglądając na nowe jednorożce i dopiero po dłuższym czasie pewniej się do nich zbliżyła, a że jeszcze nie umiała mówić, więc porozumiała się z nimi przy pomocy pomruków i źrebięcego mamrotania. Najbardziej spodobała się jej "ciocia", bo była w jasnych, przyjemnych dla oka kolorach i miała dość długą grzywę, więc mogła ją sobie miętosić. Goście nie mogli pozostać jednak zbyt długo, ale mimo dzielących ich miasta odległości odwiedzali ich dość często. thumb|right|200px|so smol Jak na swój wiek (paru miesięcy) Missy była dość inteligentnym i rozgarniętym kucykiem, który jeszcze nie umiał jednak ani latać ani mówić. Ale za to stała się mniej puchata i chodziła bardziej zgrabnie niż dotychczas. Ponieważ Chelian przygotowywała się do rozpoczęcia studiów, więc większość obowiązków dotyczących klaczki przejęła jej babcia, która już pewniej zaczęła zabierać wnuczkę do swojego gabinetu. Wprawdzie nie każdemu z jej współpracownikom podobało się to, iż przyprowadza dziecko do pracy, ale większość jednak polubiła obecność małejkek. Z powodu swojego wieku Ravea nie miała tylu godzin pracy jak reszta oraz tylu pacjentów, więc mogła z większym spokojem doglądać małej, która ze swoją wrodzoną ciekawością spoglądała na każdego przychodzącego kucyka oraz jego podopiecznego. Missy była bardzo zafascynowana tymi, niekiedy większymi od niej, zwierzątkami i niekiedy porozumiewała się z nimi głównie przy pomocy pomruków. Dzięki takim doświadczeniom oraz słuchaniu wielu kucyków jak mówią, pegaz wypowiedział swoje pierwsze, dość niespodziewane, słowo którym było "pegafffff"ffffff. Nikt tak dokładnie nie wie, czemu to właśnie powiedziała i w jakim celu, ale duma jaką wtedy poczuła i jej mama i babcia była nie do opisania. Dzięki temu klacz nieco się otworzyła i starała się mówić więcej, nawet jeśli sepleniła i nie składała poprawnie zdań. Jej ostatnią piętą Achillesową jaka pozostała była nieumiejętność latania, ale i z tym miała nadzieję się w przyszłości "rozprawić". Pierwszy "zgrzyt" Kiedy matka Missy poszła na studia, klacz spędzała większość czasu w gabinecie babci i poza doglądaniem małych pacjentów, próbowała swoich sił w czytaniu (oczywiście czegoś łatwego). Wprawdzie nikt nie wierzył aby ledwo ośmiomiesięczny kucyk nauczył się tak szybko czytać, to jednak próbowała. W końcu stosunkowo szybko zaczęła stawiać swoje pierwsze kroki, to czemu nie miałaby czytać. Jednak ten zaskakująco szybki rozwój Missy zaczął nieco niepokoić Raveę, oraz samą Chelian. Wprawdzie mówiła, iż po prostu ma takie cudowne dziecko, to jednak oczywistym było iż wie dużo więcej, nawet więcej niż powinna i że coś poważnego ukrywa. Zarówno dojrzała klacz jak i jej wnuczka starały się dostać do książek, które ona tak studiuje po nocach, ale Chelian zawsze była o krok przed nimi. Dni stawały się tygodniami, tygodnie miesiącami, a miesiące powoli zamieniały się w lata. I w taki oto sposób Missy dorastała, wprawdzie dni mijały im powoli i dość spokojnie, to ona sama dorastała dość ... szybko. Miała już ponad cztery lata, kiedy jej skrzydła były wielkości co najmniej sześcioletniego pegaza, a sam jej wzrost przerastał normalnego źrebaka w wieku czterech lat. Z początku Ravea chciała iść z nią do lekarza, gdyż podejrzewała jakieś zaburzenia z hormonem wzrostu, ale Chelian ją powstrzymała. Miały bardzo długą rozmowę, podczas której Michaelle znajdowała się piętro niżej w gabinecie weterynaryjnym i bawiła się z dwoma kotami. Wprawdzie była dość niezgrabna przez skrzydła i kucyki rzucały jej dziwne spojrzenia, to nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio i znacznie wolała towarzystwo zwierząt, z którymi w dalszym ciągu "rozmawiała". W pewnym momencie do gabinetu weszła starsza, obca klacz z małym kotem oraz źrebakiem w wieku Missy. Pegaz popatrzył dość niepewnym wzrokiem na ogiera, głównie dlatego iż pierwszy raz spotkała kucyka w jej wieku, który w dodatku był tak blisko. Kuc ziemny zauważył niepewność klaczki, po czym przedstawił się cicho jako Night Shine i już kulturalnie spytał czy może się z nią pobawić, na co ona się oczywiście zgodziła, bo czemu nie. Przez pewien czas bawili się i ze sobą i z kotami, starając się jak najmniej przeszkadzać w pracy. Missy była bardzo zainteresowana tym ciemno umaszczonym kucykiem, o dość cichym i melodyjnym głosie, i kiedy musiał już iść to była tak na poważnie smutna, ale liczyła iż się jeszcze spotkają i pobawią. Klacz postanowiła jednak wrócić do domu, gdyż już długo babcia pozostawała na górze i trochę ją to martwiło. Zastała zarówno babcię i mamę w dużym pokoju, a kiedy dostrzegły źrebaka to równo ją przytuliły. Klacz uznała iż po prostu się o nią martwiły, a kiedy wypuściły ją z uścisku to opowiedziała im o tym co się wydarzyło. Jej matka była spokojniejsza wiedząc iż była bezpieczna i że pobawiła się z kimś w swoim wieku, ale pewne napięcie między Chelian a jej matką było dziwnie wyczuwalne dla klaczki, jednak postanowiła o szczególny nie pytać. Po tym dniu obie klacze zaczęły przygotowywać się do wysłania Missy do przedszkola, a ona sama była dość ciekawa jak to będzie. Nawet jeśli zarówno mama jak i babcia były z nią dużo ostrożniejsze i dziwnie zaniepokojone. A jeszcze zanim Missy została wysłana do przedszkola, jej matka ukończyła studia i zaczęła ubiegać się o pracę w bibliotece. Początek edukacji Przedszkole Klacz nie była z początku przekonana co do chodzenia do przedszkola. Wstawanie wcześnie nie było jej mocną stroną, a obcowanie z obcymi kucykami oraz zawieranie przyjaźni tym bardziej. Musiała jednak być dzielna, ponieważ nie chciała zawieść swojej mamy oraz babci, które wzajemnie wymieniały się obowiązkami - Chelian zaprowadzała córkę do przedszkola, które mieściło się całkiem blisko biblioteki w której otrzymała pracę, a Ravea miała ją przyprowadzać do domu. Nie wyglądało to na bardzo skomplikowany plan, przynajmniej na początku. Pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu minął Missy całkiem przyjemnie. Pomijając to iż była nie wyspana oraz hałas w sali był niemiłosierny, to jej grupa nie wyglądała na taką straszną. Było w niej parę jednorożców, niewiele pegazów oraz całkiem sporo kucyków ziemnych, wśród których brązowowłosa dostrzegła Night Shina. Chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale jako iż był straszny tłok oraz to było spotkanie organizacyjne, więc nie mogła. Udało się to dopiero następnego dnia, i pomimo dość długiej "rozłąki" ogier rozpoznał ją i szybko się dogadali, a nawet zostali przyjaciółmi. Pegaz był szczęśliwy że zdobył pierwszego przyjaciela, ale przecież grupa składa się nie tylko z jednego kucyka i wypadałoby żeby się jeszcze zapoznała z innymi, szczególnie pegazami. Coś tu nie gra... Missy, przy drobnych pomocach Nighta, starała się nawiązać jakiś kontakt z innymi rówieśnikami, ale nie szło jej to jakoś specjalnie dobrze. Żeńska część grupy tak trochę ją ignorowała i uważała za "chłopczycę", męska zaś twierdziła iż nie będą bawić się z klaczą bo to "dziewczęce". Klacz była trochę zrezygnowana takim obrotem spraw, ale zawsze przecież mogła liczyć na pomoc przyjaciela oraz rodziny. Z czasem jednak, szczególnie kiedy pani kazała im pracować w grupach po cztery kucyki, taki układ nie zawsze odpowiadał - albo ona i Night byli ignorowani przez resztę grupy, albo oni ignorowali resztę. Kolejnym problemem jaki zrodził się w interakcji w rówieśnikami był fakt, iż po większość z źrebaków przychodziła albo mama albo tata, a po Missy tylko babcia (czasem mama jak się zwolni z pracy). Przez to kucyki zaczęły wypytywać klaczkę o jej ojca i czy kiedykolwiek go spotkają. Sam pegaz nie był do końca pewny czy kiedykolwiek spotka ojca (i kto to jest), więc tylko kręciła głową i milczała, a w domu zaś starała się dopytywać babci czy mamy o jakieś szczegóły dotyczące taty. Zarówno jedna jak i druga klacz nie odpowiadały jej, albo mówiły że "dowie się kiedy podrośnie", przy czym Chelian jedynie odwracała wzrok i wracała do studiowania swoich książek. Poza dopytywaniem się o swoją rodzinę, Michaelle otrzymywała również niekiedy niemiłych uwag pod adresem swoich dużych skrzydeł (i braku umiejętności w lataniu) oraz śmiesznym ogonem. Podczas gdy skrzydeł miała pełną świadomość iż są trochę nienaturalne, ale z początku nie rozumiała o co może chodzić z jej ogonem - owszem z jakiegoś powodu kość ogonowa była wydłużona jak u jednorożca (ale wciąż krótka), a na jego końcu było gęste futro, ale to przecież normalne. Prawda...? Nic z tego Czas mijał, klacz się uczyła pisać, liczyć oraz czytać, ale z latania wciąż nici. Nawet nie chciało się jej brać udziału w ćwiczeniach ruchowych, przez co wychowawczyni często rozmawiała z jej babcią albo i mamą w razie możliwości. Sprawa całkiem szybko się wyjaśniła - klacz po prostu miała już dość tych uwag odnośnie swoich skrzydeł oraz ogona, a nie ćwicząc mogła przynajmniej się "ukrywać". Coraz częściej pytała Chelian czemu wygląda tak "inaczej" w stosunku do innych pegazów w jej wieku, ale ta nie umiała odpowiedzieć. Missy to trochę frustrowało, że one coś wiedzą a ona nie, ale postanowiła się po prostu poddać i brnąć dalej, nawet jeśli większość grupy robiła sobie niekiedy z niej i jej "dziwności" żarty. Jedynym kucykiem, który stał wtedy po jej stronie był Night Shine, który również spotykał się w nieprzyjemnościami - i przez swój dziewczęcy wygląd, i przez to że zadaje się z klaczą, oraz przez swoją małomówność. Był to taki cichy i tajny konflikt między dwoma kucykami a resztą grupy, szczególnie częścią "magiczną", jednorożcami, które lubiły się w szczególny sposób popisywać swoją magią przez pegazami oraz kucami ziemnymi. Michaelle starała się to z całej siły ignorować, ale kiedy usłyszała jedną z jednorożców "śpiewającą" pod jej oraz Nighta adresem "Każda potwora znajdzie swego adoratora" to już nie wytrzymała i ... uderzyła ją. Nie był to silny czy poważny cios, ale bardzo nagły oraz szokujący, zarówno dla zaatakowanej oraz obserwatorów. Atakująca zaś poczuła bardzo dziwną "ulgę" oraz przypływ sił, który jednak minął kiedy dotarła do nich wychowawczyni i wzięła Missy na rozmowę do dyrektora. Był to już prawie koniec roku i zbliżały się długo oczekiwane wakacje, więc kara nie była poważna - rozmowa z rodzicem oraz pracowanie do końca roku szkolnego na stołówce jako pomoc w sprzątaniu. Owszem poszkodowana domagała się większej dla niej kary ("Bo ona jest szalona i opentanato tak specjalnie lol!"), ale dyrektor wziął pod uwagę zachowanie jej oraz reszty grupy względem Missy i odpowiednio wykalkulował karę, która w niewielkim stopniu dotknęła też jednorożca. Nie było to nic poważnego, ale zadało to szczególny cios w i tak kiepskie relacje Michaelle z grupą. Do końca roku nie wydarzyło się nic specjalnego, nawet najmniejszej sprzeczki, chociaż czuć było napięcie między kucykami. Wakacje Missy spędziła głównie w domu z babcią, gdyż Chelian wakacje nie przysługiwały, a z racji pracy w archiwach niekiedy wracała późno do domu i do późna też studiowała jakieś książki. Wprawdzie Ravea już się tak nimi nie interesowała, to jednak ciekawość pegaza została taka sama a nawet większa. Do grupy "ciekawskich" dołączyli też wujek oraz ciocia Missy, którzy zresztą w czasie wakacji odwiedzali siostrzenicę częściej, a Lance zabierał małą do paru na spacery, podczas których ćwiczyła swoje skrzydła, by się w końcu "popisać" i polatać. Zerówka Zerówkę rozpoczęła nie spodziewając się żadnych pozytywnych zmian czy nawet pozytywnych wydarzeń. Ot, znowu będzie się widywać z grupą, jakoś z nimi współpracować i próbując się z nimi nie kłócić. Jednak pierwszą rzeczą, jaką klacz dostrzegła w grupie, było to iż co najmniej połowa źrebaków miała już swoje Urocze Znaczki. Dopiero wtedy Missy uświadomiła sobie, iż sama takowego nie posiada, a nie chciała zostać jedynym kucykiem w grupie który nie ma znaczka. Mimo iż nie miała zbyt przyjemnych relacji z rówieśnikami, to nie czuła się całkowicie samotna. Miała przecież mamę, babcię oraz Night'a, który przy wzajemnej znajomości jego matki oraz Chelian mógł odwiedzać Missy w jej domu albo ona chodziła do niego. Byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, którzy pomagali sobie z grupą i z zadaniami. On też nie posiadał swojego znaczka, więc czuła się nieco "lepiej". Sama grupa klaczy trzymała się całkiem nieźle, jak na młode kucyki z paroma nieścisłościami to nie byli ani strasznie niegrzeczni ani niezwykle uprzejmi. Tacy pomiędzy, przy czym jednorożce miały tendencję do zaburzania tej równowagi poprzez swoje wyniosłe zachowanie wobec innych i nadużywanie magii. To właśnie przez wydarzenia z przedszkola i zerówki Michaelle czuje pewną niechęć co do jednorożców, szczególnie że klacz z którą się szczególnie pokłóciła na koniec poprzedniego roku wypominała jej to i za każdym razem kiedy miały być w jednej grupie do zadania czy ćwiczenia, to mówiła pani że nie będzie współpracować z "wariatkom". Pegaz starał się to ignorować i mimo to pracować, ale z czasem takie gadanie stało się nie do zniesienia i pewnego dnia postanowiła opuścić dzień szkolny. Nie chciała jednak mamie ani babci mówić dlaczego, więc postanowiła zrobić to potajemnie, a mianowicie ukrywając się gdzieś, gdzie by jej nie znalazły. I pomyślała, iż świetnym pomysłem będzie ukrycie się ... na szafie. Kiedy Chelian przygotowywała się do wyjścia, klaczka podłożyła najpierw krzesło a potem próbowała się z niego jakoś na szafę wspiąć. Nie wychodziło jej to z początku, więc próbowała pomóc sobie skrzydłami. Dzięki silnej determinacji udało jej się wreszcie wzlecieć na więcej niż parę centymetrów i tak oto znalazła się na szafie. Nie była strasznie duża, więc zmieściła się i z góry patrzyła co się dzieje. A w sumie to nic się nie działo, cisza i spokój. Trochę, a nawet bardzo, to pegaza zdziwiło, ale postanowiła odczekać jeszcze parę minut, które zaś zmieniły się w prawie dwie godziny. Sama klacz się zaniepokoiła czemu nikt nie przychodzi, więc trochę niezgrabnie sfrunęła z szafy i wyszła ze swojego pokoju. Dom był pusty i zamknięty, co trochę zaniepokoiło pegaza, ale postanowił wrócić do pokoju i próbować się przespać. Nim jednak zasnęła, do domu wróciła Ravea, która na widok wnuczki była bardzo, ale to bardzo, zdziwiona. Missy wytłumaczyła babci, że się ukrywała gdyż nie chciała iść do szkoły z powodu problemów z jedną z klaczy, ale nie spodziewała się iż obie z matką o niej zapomną. Babcia oznajmiła jej, iż była przekonana że to Chelian ją zaprowadzała, a ona natomiast że Ravea ją zaprowadzi. Jako iż się potem minęły w drodze, więc obie były przekonane że któraś z nich zaprowadziła pegaza do szkoły. Ponieważ nie było już sensu zaprowadzać Missy do placówki, więc jednorożec zajął się wnuczką, przy okazji wysłuchując "zeznań" odnośnie jej relacji z grupą. Starsza klacz wytłumaczyła Michaelle aby się takimi pomówieniami nie przejmowała i że jak ma jakiś problem, to zawsze może jej czy matce powiedzieć. Na zakończenie pogratulowała jej pierwszego "lotu" i obiecała się nie mówić Chelian o jej nagłym dniu wolnym. Pierwszy konkurs i "respekt" Pierwszy, ale i nie ostatni, prawdziwy przełom w życiu klaczy nastąpił prawie cztery miesiące przed zakończeniem roku. A mianowicie konkurs talentów, skupiający się bardziej na muzyce i śpiewaniu, niż ogólnym pojęciu talentów. waaaaa Przymusowa przeprowadzka . Podstawówka . Klasa 1-3 . Nowa klasa, nowe problemy . Narodziny kuzyna . Klasa 4-5 . Wielkie show . Prawda czasem boli . Klasa 6 . Zmiany na lepsze... . ...albo i nie . przeprowadzka yay dziwadło nam rośnie małe kuzyne papa przyjaźń jak zostać cegłą pióra mi wypadają help omg księżniczki, jakie księżniczki draconecooooo Gimnazjum . Klasa 1 . Klasa 2 . Czy to już miłość . Klasa 3 . Decyzje i wybory . what is love, bby dont... eat me? what is friendship papa love #1, witaj love #2 Liceum . Klasa 1 . Spotkanie ojca . Klasa 2 . Konfrontacja i załamanie . Niespodzianka . Klasa 3 . Może teraz się uda . Rodzina ah rodzina cz.2 . dziecko??? ok nawet jako kucyk wyglądam dziwnie help 99% pure love cześć tato cześć inny tato... wait mame why nowy tata i jeszcze jakaś siostra why Lata studiów . Wybór kierunku . Poważna sytuacja . Rodzina ah rodzina cz.3 . To ... nie powinno tak być . takie tam konflikty z rodziną nowego taty, meh dzieci, dzieci wszędzie why Czasy obecne takie tam konflikty więcej konfliktów Charakter/Zachowanie Dawniej Kiedy Missy była młodsza, była bardziej ciekawskim, milszym i otwartym na świat kucykiem niż teraz. Nie miała specjalnych oporów przed mówieniem tego co myśli, nawet jeśli nie miało to zbytniego sensu, ale starała się nikogo nie urazić. Już za młodu wykazywała się większą dojrzałością w porównaniu do rówieśników oraz swego rodzaju odpowiedzialnością i dążeniem do samodzielności. Za bardzo dawała się jednak ponieść emocjom oraz trudno jej było zaakceptować porażkę czy czyjeś niemiłe komentarze, przez co niekiedy czuła niechęć czy nawet strach przed wypowiadaniem się oraz występowaniem przed innymi. |-| Zalety= Lojalna Można wręcz powiedzieć, że jest "oddana niczym pies". Wystarczy ją jedynie odpowiednio "oswoić", a zdobędzie się godną zaufania i oddaną znajomą (bądź przyjaciółkę). Dla niej "zdrada" to najgorsze czego można się dopuścić, szczególnie wobec tych na których się naprawdę zależy. Nigdy nie umie się zdecydować, komu pomóc kiedy jest w potrzebie, szczególnie kiedy oba potrzebujące kucyki są dla niej kimś ważnym. Niemniej, nie należy nadużywać u niej jej oddania, gdyż może to srogo kogoś kosztować. Silna i niezależna, samodzielna STRONK AND INDEPENDENT NOODLE, WHO DONT NEED NO MAN Potrafi sama radzić sobie ze swoimi problemami, wręcz nie chce by jej ktoś pomagał. W czymkolwiek, czy to w pracy czy z problemami związanymi np. z innymi kucykami czy uczuciami. Umie o siebie zadbać w razie kłopotów, nie potrzebuje "rycerza na białym koniu"ok, brzmi to niesamowicie dziwnie kiedy mówimy o świecie pełnym kucyków, ok, ma swoje własne zdanie na każdy temat i nie widzi potrzeby w poszukiwaniu rozwiązań przy pomocy innych osób. Uważa, iż praca w grupie tylko ją ogranicza i najlepiej pracuje się jej solo. (brutalnie)Szczera Wprawdzie Missy wypowiada czasem kłamstwa, to jednak nie są one bardzo poważne czy mające na celu oszukania kogoś (czyli białe kłamstwa są ok). Zamiast tego, woli wprost mówić o swoich poglądach i opiniach na temat innych kucyków, bez zbytniego przesładzania czy upiększania. Bardziej od kłamstwa, nienawidzi przesadnego słodzenia innym czy wręcz podlizywania się. Jak się jej coś nie podoba o kimś, to mówi wprost, nawet jeśli tym kogoś urazi. Pomysłowa Klacz może się poszczycić dość dużą i nietypową wyobraźnią oraz pomysłami, które nie zawsze są dobre czy możliwe do wykonania. Zazwyczaj to ona staje się "mózgiem ekipy", nie tyle z powodu inteligencji, co z powodu jej pomysłowości. Z jednej sytuacji umie znaleźć więcej niż dwa wyjścia, chociaż nie zawsze mają jakiś sens albo są bezpieczne. Odpowiedzialna Nie należy może do najbezpieczniejszych kucyków jakie spotkasz w całym swoim życiu, co nie zmienia faktu, iż jest dość odpowiedzialna i bez większego problemu umie przyjąć konsekwencje swojego zachowania (oczywiście jeśli rzeczywiście coś zrobiła, a nie kiedy ktoś jej coś wmawia). Mimo swojego usposobienia oraz wyglądu zewnętrznego, potrafi przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za opiekę nad drugim kucykiem czy zwierzęciem. I wychodzi jej to całkiem nieźle. Inteligentna Może i nie zawsze to po sobie pokazuje, to jednak Missy może poszczycić się niewiele ponad przeciętną inteligencją, sprytem oraz spostrzegawczością. Dość łatwo przyswaja nowe informacje, wiadomości oraz wykorzystuje je w praktyce. Czasem zdarzy rzucić się jej jakimś mądrym komentarzem czy faktem, jednak przeważnie zatrzymuje swoją "mądrość" dla siebie. Nie tyle ze skromności, co dlatego iż nie lubi kiedy inni ją chwalą za jej inteligencję i porównują do innych. Tolerancyjna Nie widzi problemu w poszanowaniu cudzych poglądów czy wyglądu czy nawet orientacji i pochodzenia. Jak najbardziej szanuje to, iż są kucyki z różnymi defektami czy z innych zakątków świata, że mają inne poglądy na dany temat niż ona, albo to, że klacz chodzi z klaczą, a ogier z ogierem. Jest jednak różnica między "tolerowaniem" czegoś a "akceptacją". Missy takie kucyki toleruje i specjalnie jej nie przeszkadza to, jak się zachowują, niemniej nie zawsze w pełni akceptuje pewne ich zachowania czy normy (jak np. publiczne obściskiwanie się kucy tej samej płci czy masowe demonstracje spowodowane innymi poglądami czy pochodzeniem). (nad)Opiekuńcza (dla tych na których jej zależy) Jeśli chodzi o jej stosunek do rodziny i innych bliskich jej kucykom, to można bezsprzecznie powiedzieć że jest wobec nich dość opiekuńcza, czasem wręcz nadopiekuńcza. Nie pozwoli, nie da ich komukolwiek skrzywdzić, bez względu na wszystko stanie w ich obronie i w razie potrzeby pomoże w czym tylko może. Niekiedy przeradza się to jednak w swego rodzaju paranoję i zaczyna traktować każdego nieznanego kucyka jak kogoś, kto planuje zranić jej najbliższych i odruchowo stara się ich za wszelką cenę ochronić, nawet jeśli robi to w sposób dość brutalnyjak nagła przemiana w makaron Draconequusa i plucie ogniem na wszystkie strony, ponieważ logika. |-| Wady= Wulgarna Nie ma chwili, w której nie wypowiedziałaby przynajmniej jednego przekleństwa (czy to lekkiego czy to takiego, po którym źrebaki płaczą). Jest to jej najmocniejszy i najgorszy chyba nawyk, którego nie umie się w żaden sposób pozbyć. Owszem, przy dzieciach czy przy obcych osobach stara się swoją "ciemną stronę osobowości" trzymać w ryzach, ale niestety zdarzy jej się wymsknąć jakieś przekleństwo czy dwa, głównie z powodu emocji czy nawet bez większego powodu. Wie, że to nie miłe, ale lubi kląć. Niecierpliwa Dla niej nie ma słowa "poczekaj". Nie lubi, ba, nienawidzi czekać. Kazać innym czekać na siebie to oczywiście co innego niż czekać na kogoś, a to już jej za specjalnie nie przeszkadza. Ma tendencję do śpieszenia się i robienia rzeczy na szybko, więc czekanie na cokolwiek czy kogokolwiek niesamowicie ją denerwuje i wybija z rytmu. Wtedy też poziom jej marudzenia oraz stosunek używanych wulgaryzmów znacznie wzrasta. Leniwa Bycie jednocześnie niecierpliwym i leniwym to dość nietypowa mieszanka, wręcz wybuchowa. Podczas gdy sama nie lubi na nic czekać, ma tendencję do odkładania swoich zadań na potem i potem i jeszcze później i tak w kółko. Ewentualnie robi wszystko na szybko oraz na odwal i jest z siebie niesamowicie dumna, po czym idzie "odpocząć" (czyt. spać kolejne sześć godzin). Wprawdzie jej praca (i jakakolwiek) wymaga chociaż trochę zaangażowania, to jednak Missy nie lubi się zbytnio starać, a zamiast tego woli sobie maksymalnie ułatwiać. Agresywna i nerwowa Ma tendencję do reagowania bardzo nerwowo na różne rzeczy, a niekiedy wręcz agresywnie. Nawet kiedy sytuacja tego NIE wymaga, to potrafi aż zanadto pokazać swoje niezadowolenie poprzez powarkiwania i podniesiony głos. Czy nawet poprzez rękoczyny (czy tam... kopytoczyny). Bardzo, ale to bardzo łatwo ją zdenerwować, a znacznie trudniej ją później uspokoić. Wredna Nie dość, że wulgarna i brutalnie szczera, to jeszcze wredna z niej gadzina. Dosłownie "gadzina". Dość często, głównie bez powodu, rzuca jakimiś wrednymi i nieprzyjemnymi komentarzami w stronę innych, często obcych kucyków bądź w stronę tych, których nie znosi. I tego jakoś specjalnie nie ukrywa albo nie cenzuruje. Coś się jej w kimś nie podoba, to mówi, czasem wytyka wręcz. Nie robi jednak tego by się dowartościować, to ją właśnie wyróżnia na tle typowych wredności z takiego gimnazjum czy nawet podstawówki (w liceum też się zdarzą). Wybredna maruda Lubi wybrzydzać. I marudzić, jak typowy polak typowa klacz. Może nie tyle na swój wygląd czy to jak ją ktoś traktuje, co... od tak sobie. Na pogodę, na jedzenie, na życie. Przy tym wydaje z siebie wielce wymuszone westchnienia i mruknięcia, by jak najbardziej ukazać swoje niezadowolenie daną sytuacją. Zarówno wybrzydzać, jak i marudzić potrafi o dosłownie wszystkim. I zawsze znajdzie sposób by swoje niezadowolenie pokazać (może nie całemu światu, ale wszystkim naokoło). Mściwa i pamiętliwa Spróbuj zranić ją albo jej bliskich, a zyskasz (ukrytego) niewybaczającego i śmiertelnego wroga, który będzie tylko czekać aż znajdzie twój adres zamieszkania popełnisz gdzieś błąd lub się gdzieś po prostu zgubić i wtedy zaatakuje. Dla nie ma słowa "przebaczenie". Zraniłeś? Teraz płać, nawet zdrowiem fizycznym, psychicznym albo i życiem. Będzie dokładnie pamiętać, co jej zrobiłeś dzień/tydzień/miesiąc/rok/trzy lata temu i będzie bardzo dokładnie obmyślać plan zemsty. Nawet jeśli będzie on kosztować czyjeś życie. Nie wybacza nikomu. "Nobody Cares" Chyba nie trzeba wiele mówić, ale ma szczerze i głęboko w swoim poważaniu co ktoś o niej myśli albo co się dzieje w życiu innej (najczęściej obcej) osoby. Serio, ona ma to gdzieś. Mów ile chcesz, że jest brzydka/głupia/niemiła a co najwyżej pokaże ci środkowego palca popatrzy na ciebie znudzona i sobie pójdzie a następnie upewni się że nie patrzysz i cię kopnie. Tak samo reaguje kiedy ktoś na siłę opowiada jej o swoim życiu i "wielkich dramatach" jak "wielkiej miłości w wieku 11 lat" czy "wielkiej i prawdziwej depresidepresia i smuteczgi i Fundacja Martwych Rakóf bo pani z matmy postawiła tróję na koniec a obiecała cztery". Uparta Nie odpuszcza łatwo, a nawet wcale. Nie ważne jakie będziesz mieć argumenty i jak bardzo poparte faktami, ona i tak zostanie przy swoim (często błędnym) założeniu/zdaniu, gdyż to jest jej własny pogląd i nie pozwoli go sobie zmienić. Nawet jak jest błędny czy nie poparty żadnymi sensownymi argumentami. Czasami wręcz ślepo wierzy w swoją intuicję i poglądy, co skutkuje różnymi kłótniami z innymi kucykami. Władcza Nieznosząca sprzeciwu oraz dążąca do całkowitej dominacji nad światem klacz. Wprawdzie nie interesuje ją rządzenie krajem czy bycie liderem jakiejś dużej grupy kucyków, to wcale by się nie obraziła, gdyby ktoś zaproponował jej rolę dyktatora lidera. Trudno jednak powiedzieć czy byłaby dobrym liderem, bo nie miałaby zamiaru dzielić się władzą czy tolerować najmniejsze przejawy sprzeciwu. Takie tam rządzenie żelaznym kopytem/łapą. Po prostu ma być tak jak ona chce, albo się oberwie w pysk albo wybucha kłótnia. Przy okazji nie pozwoli sobą pomiatać komukolwiek, bez względu na to jakiej rasy jest czy pozycji w społeczeństwie. (ukryta)Dusza sadysty Na pierwszy rzut oka tego po niej nie widać (szczególnie jak jest w "przebraniu"), ale Missy jest swego rodzaju szarlatanem, który czerpie dziwną przyjemność z zadawania ran innym. Lekkie zadrapania, rany po ugryzieniu, jakieś siniaki, a czasem poważniejsze rany i przypalenia. Stara się swojego wewnętrznego "sadystę" kontrolować, ale czasem po prostu nie wychodzi. Czy trzeba się bać... trzeba i nie trzeba. Bo nie rani innych na śmierć, ale blizny zostają. |-| Inne = Totalny zboczeniec Zbok, widzący wszędzie podteksty, dwuznaczność i ogólnie lubiący sobie pomacać. I myśleć o zboczonych rzeczach. Można powiedzieć, iż posiada taki "gimbusiarski humor", ale jest on raczej na dalszym planie, gdyż zdecydowanie woli bardziej dopracowane żarty i podteksty. Macać nie maca każdego napotkanego kucyka, jednak nie poleca się stania zbyt blisko niej. I najbardziej ze wszystkich gatunków/tematów opowiadań woli te o tematyce "łóżkowej"staram się nie nazywać rzeczy po imieniu, ciekawe jak długo wytrwam, niż jakieś obyczajowe czy romanse (które darzy szczerą nienawiścią). Ma też bardzo wiele fetyszy, niektóre bardzo dziwne, ale i zdarzą się bardziej normalne(?). Jednak niespecjalnie lubi się z nimi dzielić z innymi, głównie obcymi kucykami tym lepiej dla nich. Nietypowe poczucie humoru Bawi ją niemalże wszystko, nawet najgorsze żartydANK MEMES czy obrazki. W sumie potrafi śmiać się dosłownie ze wszystkiego (głównie z siebie), nawet jeśli nie są to tematy z których można się śmiać. Missy nie potrzebuje czegokolwiek by się zacząć śmiać, najczęściej śmieje się i uśmiecha bez powodu, od tak. Jak taki psychol, ale to jedyny moment kiedy widać ją naprawdę rozluźnioną i nie-taką-strasznie-straszną. Rozmawia sama ze sobą w kilku osobach Ma dziwny zwyczaj gadania sama do siebie. Nie byłoby w tym nic specjalnego, gdyby nie to iż robi to w kilku różnych osobach (nawet płciach) i w miejscach publicznych. Przy innych kucykach robi to w miarę cicho, ale zdarzy się jej powiedzieć coś nagle głośniej i się przy tym zaśmiać, a następnie wrócić do bardziej neutralnego wyrazu pyska. Niekiedy prowadzi ze sobą dość poważne i zażarte dyskusje, a nawet krzyczy. Niektórzy sądzą, że cierpi na jakieś rozdwojenie (albo i roztrojenie czy więcej) jaźni, ale nikt tego nie potwierdził. Nawet psycholog, do którego się jej nie śpieszy. Sarkastyczna i impertynencka Lubi używać sarkazmu i niewiele mniej lubi patrzeć na wielce urażone albo zdziwione pyszczki kucyków, które wręcz mówią "Serio?". Bycie sarkastyczną, rzucającą różnymi, często kpiącymi i drwiącymi (chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać), uwagami to jej ulubione hobby, w szczególności w obecności kucyków, których nie lubi. Czasem minie trochę czasu, nim kucyki z którymi rozmawia załapią, iż używa sarkazmu, a ich zdziwione i zniesmaczone miny to bezcenny widok. Szczególnie dla takiego dziwaka jak ona. Fobie Trypofobia Od niepamiętnych czasów klacz odczuwa niewytłumaczalny strach przed małymi, nienaturalnymi otworami, głównie na ciele czy w przedmiotach. Zawsze sobie wyobraża, iż wypełzają z nich jakieś robaki i próbują ją zaatakować albo spowodować u niej takie dziury. Nie spotkała wprawdzie żywego przypadku kucyka z otworami na ciele, ale same zdjęcia (a czasem nawet gąbki czy inne przedmioty codziennego użytku) powodują u niej dreszcze i nudności. Koulrofobia Strach przed klownami nie jest tak duży jak trypofobia, niemniej występuje w jej życiu. Nigdy nie czerpała przyjemności z chodzenia do cyrku, a tym bardziej z oglądania dziwnie umalowanych i ubranych kucyków, które tam występowały. Po prostu boi się tych wiecznie uśmiechniętych, wymalowanych i nienaturalnie ubranych postaci, gdyż nigdy nie wie co oni mogą ukrywać, zarówno pod strojem jak i pod swoimi uśmiechami. Opinie o innych gatunkach Jako przedstawiciel zupełnie odrębnego gatunku"Rasa' – dostatecznie liczna grupa organizmów w obrębie jednego gatunku", więc Draconequusy to inny gatunek, nie rasa, Missy posiada dość subiektywną, osobistą opinię oraz odczucia na temat innych gatunków, a w szczególności kucyków. Ogółem, kucyki i inne stworzenia dzieli na trzy kategorie - rodzina, przyjaciele i ci inni. Kucyki, które są jej rodziną czy przyjaciółmi ocenia nieco inaczej, bardziej przychylniej, niż te obce, niepoznane. Ponieważ przez znaczną część swojego życia była pegazem, i jej "przebranie" również jest formą pegazią, często spotykała się z mniej lub bardziej widoczną dyskryminacją ze strony jednorożców. Wprawdzie pegazy umieją coś do czego jednorożce potrzebują magii i zaklęć czyli latania, to jednak dalej są traktowane z wyższością przez jednorogi. To właśnie, a dokładniej TA rasa, najbardziej wkurza Michaelle. Nawet pomimo swojego nietypowego wyglądu, jednorogi głównie skupiały się na tym iż ma skrzydła i z góry szufladkowały ją do stereotypu typowego pegaza. Czasem niektóre robiły jej nawet wyrzuty, że pada deszcz, a że ona jest pegazem to ma sprzątnąć te chmury. Kiedyś ją to naprawdę denerwowało, jednak teraz kiedy już nie należy do gatunku kucyków, to już lepiej jej wychodzi ignorowanie takich uwag. Ale niekiedy puszczają ją nerwy i doprowadza swoich "rozmówców" do zawału serca nagłą przemianą w Draconequusa. Sama przemiana wystarcza żeby kucyki uciekały z krzykiem i były ostrożniejsze w kontaktach z nią. Do pegazów odnosi się z większym zrozumieniem oraz większym luzem, bo w końcu urodziła się pegazem. I jakąś więź krwi z nimi czuje. To, co ją w nich denerwuje, to iż za duża uwagę przywiązują samym sobą, tym czy są wystarczająco szybcy albo brak zainteresowania tym, co się dzieje na lądzie. Za bardzo się izolują w tym swoim Cloudsdale, a przynajmniej większość, i nie widzą nic więcej poza swoim nosem. Prawie jak jednorożce, ale z tą różnicą że nie porównują się do innych ras, a do samych siebie. Klacz ma czasem ochotę złapać takiego zuchwałego pegaza i rzucić nim o ziemię. Od tak, żeby zobaczył. Do kucyków ziemnych jest w większości neutralna. W sumie to nie ma wobec nich ani negatywnych ani specjalnie pozytywnych odczuć. Z jednej strony im nieco współczuje, że nie mogą w jakiś sposób używać magii czy innych umiejętności, ale z drugiej podziwia za siłę oraz determinację co do życia w otoczeniu pegazów i jednorożców. Do większości Alicornów odnosi się z szacunkiem. Głównie dlatego, że to przedstawiciele rodziny królewskiej i jakiś szacunek się im jednak należy. W odróżnieniu od niektórych kucyków, nie patrzy na nie z zazdrością, bo umieją zarazem latać jak i czarować. Bycie Alicornem, zarazem urodzić się nim naturalnie jak i się nim stać, to dla większości wielki zaszczyt, ona jednak uważa iż na tej rasie leży wielka odpowiedzialność związana z posiadaną mocą magiczną. Missy wolałaby nie zostawać Alicornem, w żadnym wypadku. Co do innych gatunków i ras zamieszkujących Equestrię jest raczej neutralna. Stanowią znaczną mniejszość, ale jednak często napotykała smoki, gryfy czy Podmieńce. Draconequusów zna jedynie dwóch - Discorda oraz swojego ojca, więc nie za bardzo wie co o swoich pobratymcach powiedzieć. Zainteresowania Podróże na niewielkie dystanse Wprawdzie Missy jest typowym piecuchem i kanapowcem, co nie zmienia faktu iż lubi sobie pójść na jakiś dłuższy spacer albo na mini wycieczkę do innego miasta. Bycie istotą latającą (i znającą się na teleportacji) znacznie jej takowe "wypady" ułatwia, tak więc nie musi się martwić o ewentualny nocleg czy bycie późno w domu. Lubi pobyć w jakimś nowym miejscu, pozwiedzać albo po prostu pobyć sama najczęściej na łonie natury. Albo po prostu zadziwiać kompletnie obce kucyki z innych miast. Czytanie książek i tym podobnych rzeczy W obecnych czasach trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto lubi czytać książko albo że w ogóle je czyta. Missy właśnie należy do tych kucyków, które bardzo lubią czytać i preferują książki od filmów i adaptacji filmowychmeh. Najbardziej lubi te z gatunku fantastyki, jakieś przygodowe, medyczne z elementami grozy. Wprawdzie nie zawsze ma czas na czytanie dłuższych powieści, to jednak w zamian czyta różne mniej lub bardziej interesujące gazety (telewizyjne National Geographic i inne popularnonaukowe). Nie unika czytania gazet o celebrytach, ale robi to głównie z ciekawości i nudów, natomiast unika wręcz szerokim łukiem magazynów młodzieżowych i tym podobnych. Poza książkami i magazynami, czyta również różne opowiadania/fanfiki znajdowane na różnych stronach internetowych. Czytuje różne, ale najczęściej z tematów i na podstawie gier, filmów czy książek które zna, tam jednak gustuje głównie w opowiadaniach z podtekstami wszelkiej maści (głównie takimi +18), czy to jako wątek poboczny czy jako główny temat. Granie w gry To jest jej zarazem główne zainteresowanie, jak i grzech główny nawyk. Tak jak większość, zaczynała od gier planszowych i karcianych hazard haha, jej ulubionymi grami planszowymi były chińczyk oraz warcabynie wiem czy można to do planszówek zaliczyć ok???. Dopiero po ukończeniu 8 roku życia wujek pokazał jej iż na komputerze również są gry i można w nie grać wiem, szok. Początkowo grała głównie w gry online, na przeglądarkę, dopiero z czasem tzn. po paru latach nauczyła się je pobierać bezpośrednio na komputer, ewentualnie instalować z płyt jakie da jej Lance. Kiedy tylko może, to zawsze odpala sobie którąś z posiadanych gier i gra, dla niej czas się nie liczy. Przeciętnie na granie poświęca od 30 minut to 3 godzin, ale wyłącznie wtedy kiedy ma "dzień wolny" (i nie ma internetu). Obecnie, jej ulubionym typem gier są gry RPG, najlepiej w stylu pikselowym i z rozwiniętą fabułą. Nie pogardzi bardziej rozwiniętymi graficznie grami (głównie horrorami), ale to gry RPG mają u niej szczególne względy. Ćwiczenie mocy i magii Pomimo swojej leniwej natury, Missy lubi uczyć się nowych rzeczy związanych z walką zarówno fizyczną jak i magiczną. W tych dziedzinach uwielbia wręcz poznawać nowe triki, zaklęcia czy ogółem coś nowego, użytecznego. Zdarza jej się spędzić całe godziny nad praktykowaniem jakiegoś zaklęcia, udoskonalania go oraz ćwiczenia w praktyce dopóki nie osiągnie perfekcji i zamierzonego efektu. Czasami nie kończy się to za dobrze ani dla niej ani dla jej otoczenia, ale jak to mówią "trening czyni mistrza" i dlatego też tak długo ćwiczy. I zgłębia swoją wierzę na temat magii oraz sztuki walki. Rysowanie Nie należy do specjalnie utalentowanych kucyków (a przynajmniej sama się za taką uważa), co nie zmienia faktu że lubi sobie porysować. Robi to jednak wyłącznie z swojej prawdziwej formie, gdyż dopiero wtedy umie jakoś trzymać ołówek czy inne przyrządy do rysowania i tworzyć. Robi to całkowicie hobbistycznie i dla swojej uciechy, chociaż rzadko kiedy jest szczerze zadowolona ze swojej pracy. Nawet jeśli ją przyjaciele i rodzina chwali za jej talent, to sama siebie jednak niespecjalnie docenia oraz chcąc nie chcąc porównuje do innych. Niemniej, najbardziej lubi rysować istoty fantastyczne, czasem kucyki, ostatnio zaczęła się uczyć rysowania dziwnych stworzeń (czyli ludzi). Nieumiejętne pisanie opowiadań Podczas gdy klacz lubi sobie poczytać różne opowiadania, to sama za specjalnie ich pisać nie umie, chociaż wiele razy próbowała. I wciąż próbuje, z niewiele lepszym skutkiem niż kiedyś. Dawniej jej problem polegał na tym, iż nie wymyślała jakiejś niesamowitej fabuły i pisanie nudziło jej się szybciej, chociaż pisała dużo. Obecnie ma pomysły, nawet wiele i bardziej rozbudowane niż kiedyś, ale przez swoje lenistwo i zadziwiającą szybkość w traceniu ochoty na życie pisanie porzuca wiele swoich prac oraz pomysłów. Mimo to, widzi że jej obecny styl pisania oraz wymyślania fabuły jest dużo lepszy niż kiedyś i wierzy, że kiedyś stworzy coś naprawdę porządnego. Śpiewanie Osobiście uważa iż nie ma talentu do śpiewania (czemu oczywiście zaprzeczają niemalże wszyscy z jej otoczenia), ale lubi sobie ponucić albo nieco głośniej odśpiewać jedną ze zwrotek piosenki, którą akuratnie pamięta. A zna całkiem dużo piosenek, ponieważ niemalże codziennie słucha muzyki i całkiem szybko zapamiętuje tekst oraz melodię. Dzięki śpiewaniu łatwiej radzi sobie z negatywnymi emocjami, którym dzięki temu daje im jakiś upust (a nie tylko bić inne kucyki czy stworzenia czy poduszki) oraz ćwiczy głos oraz niekiedy pamięć i języki obce (poprzez zapamiętywanie tekstu). Zbieranie pluszakówi cant help Podobno z niektórych rzeczy się nie wyrasta, a w przypadku Missy jest to kolekcjonowanie pluszaków. Pluszowe misie, koty, psy, a nawet ryby - wszystko co jest puchate, miękkie i z czym można spać (ewentualnie rzucać) oraz tulić ile wlezie. Trzeba przyznać, że klacz ma całkiem sporą kolekcję misiów, niektóre jeszcze za czasów jej dzieciństwa, z którymi nie ma serca się rozstać (nawet jak są podniszczone) a tym bardziej dać komuś innemu, nawet dziecku. Zawsze, ale to zawsze kiedy jest w większym sklepie, zahacza o dział z zabawkami i maca( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pluszaki na ile jej czas pozwala i ochrona sklepu. Nie zawsze ją stać na zakup kolejnego misia do kolekcji, ale za to bardzo często dostaje takowe w prezencie best prezent ever. Kiedy ma więcej wolnego czasu to się nimi bawi, czasem też z dziećmi. No i każdemu pluszakowi nadaje imię. To też nawyk. Astronomia Wprawdzie naukami ścisłymi samymi w sobie się niezbyt interesuje, to posiada dziwny sentyment do astronomii oraz obserwowania ciał niebieskich (tudzież gwiazd oraz planet). Pasją do obserwowania gwiazd oraz nieba zaraziła ją jej ciocia, która w dalszym ciągu zabiera ją ze sobą do obserwatorium oraz kupiła teleskop. Jest to jej raczej pasja, hobby, niż coś z czym mogłaby wiązać przyszłość czy głębiej interesować, ale zawsze fascynował ją otaczający ich świat oraz to, co się dzieje poza nim w kosmosie. Istoty morskieHGGGGGGGHHHGH Jej zainteresowanie życiem pod wodą i istotami morskimi pojawiło się chwilę po poznaniu swojego ojca oraz po zapoznaniu się z grami o tematyce morzamożecie zgadywać trzy razy :^)). Można powiedzieć, iż pojawiło się to tak w sumie znikąd. I nie jest to takie wyjątkowo wielkie i całkiem poważne zainteresowanie, ale sama jej ciekawość wobec głównie ryb (większych i mniejszych), powoduje to iż chce wiedzieć o nich więcej czy nawet je spotkać oko w oko (co jak na nią nie jest takie ... niemożliwe, w porównaniu do normalnego kucyka). Anty-/Umiejętności |-| Umiejętności = Latanie ("przebranie") Samego latania nauczyła się nieco późno, mając może około 6 lat. Było to głównie spowodowane jej stosunkowo dużymi, jak na jej wiek, skrzydłami oraz nieco wydłużoną kością ogonowąno bo sam ogon to włosy jak grzywa, ale jest jeszcze to "coś" co nimi porusza i utrzymuje przy ciele. Nie należy do niesamowicie szybkich kucyków jeśli chodzi o latanie, gdyż jej skrzydła nie do końca nadają się do nabierania prędkości, szczególnie w wersji nietoperzowej. Zamiast tego, głównym i najbardziej charakterystycznym stylem latania u Missy jest szybowanie oraz pikowanie (niczym jastrzębie) z dużych wysokości w dół. Wznieść potrafi się na duże wysokości, a dzięki silnym skrzydłom umie latać na stosunkowo dalekie odległości oraz przez dłuższy czas. (prawdziwa forma) W prawdziwej formie również preferuje szybowanie i wzbijanie się na duże wysokości od rozpędzania się do nie wiadomo jakich prędkości, ale z tą różnicą że jako Draconequus nie potrzebuje skrzydeł, gdyż posiada naturalną umiejętność lewitacji. Magia (zwykła i nie-zwykła) Na pierwszy rzut oka można by rzec, że to niemożliwe żeby pegaz używał magii w jakiejkolwiek formie. No bądź co bądź, ale Missy nie posiada rogów jak jednorożce, wiec jak ona niby może używać magii? Albo skąd ona w ogóle ją ma? Odpowiedź jest tylko wtedy, kiedy przypomnimy sobie, iż NIE jest ona tak naprawdę pegazem, a Draconequusem. A to istoty mityczne z naprawdę wielkim potencjałem magicznym oraz znającym różne sztuczki. Moc magiczna Missy jest wprawdzie ograniczona przez jej mieszaną krew (pegaz + Draconequus), ale magią się posługiwać posługuje. I tak, jest ona jeszcze bardziej ograniczona kiedy klacz jest w "przebraniu" i składa się głównie z przenoszenia przedmiotów z jednego miejsca na drugie (telekineza). Znacznie więcej możliwości posiada w swojej prawdziwej formie i dopiero wtedy jej moc ujawnia się w całej swojej formie. Dzięki dostępowi do królewskiej biblioteki winić Discorda nauczyła się wielu, niekiedy skomplikowanych, zaklęć, które dodatkowo ulepsza we własnym zakresie. Podczas gdy jej magia "rasowa" (chaotyczna) jest nieco ograniczona (ale wciąż potężna), to jej magia zwykła (jak u jednorożców i Alicornów) jest na poziomie gdzieś między Księżniczką Luną a Twilight Sparkle. Chaos To główny i najbardziej charakterystyczny element Missy. Jako iż jest Draconequusem, a rasa ta naturalnie panuje nad Chaosem, klacz nie ma z tym większych problemów. Zaburzenia pogody, zmiany pory dnia i nocy, podróże między wymiarowe, zamiany ras, płci oraz osobowości nie są jej obce. Mimo takiej potęgi, rzadko używa mocy związanych z Chaosem, głównie z powodu możliwych zniszczeń oraz niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo iż jest Draconequusem, niespecjalnie lubi siać Chaos. Najczęściej używa mocy związaną z zamianą ras i płci, zmianą kolorów oraz zaburzeń pogody, tworzenie bardziej zaawansowanych iluzji oraz pomniejsze skoki do wymiaru chaosu (czy tam Discorda, trudno rzec). Jest też zdecydowanie zbyt leniwa by użyć całego swojego "rasowego" potencjału, więc nie stanowi jakiegoś wielkiego zagrożenia. Niebieski Ogień Trudno nazwać to elementem, ale klacz nad tym panuje na poziomie niewiele niższym niż Chaosem. Niebieski Ogień tym różni się od normalnego, iż jest niebieski (wow) i dużo gorętszy, może stopić większą ilość metali oraz przedmiotów (o istotach żywych nie mówiąc). Missy potrafi zarówno ziać niebieskim ogniem, jak i wytwarzać ogniste kule (w łapach i w pysku), czasem nawet grzywa i puch na grzbiecie oraz ogonie się nim zapala. W niewielkim stopniu potrafi używać tego elementu pod postacią zwykłego kucyka, ale wtedy odczuwa znaczny ból gardła. Ciekawostką jest to, iż jej ogień jest w kolorze jej oczu. Ciemność Jest to najmniej używany przez Missy element. Nie jest on na niesamowicie wysokim poziomie zaawansowania, ale jest opanowany na tyle, by klacz nie straciła kontroli nad sobą z powodu "mroku" jak Luna/Nightmare Moon czy Sombra (ale zdarzają się "wypadki"). W związku z tym elementem, potrafi znikać w cieniu (ukrywać się i przechodzić przez niewielkie obiekty, duża ilość światła powoduje u niej powrót do cielesnej formy) oraz tworzyć zasłony dymne/mgłę (używa tego tak samo jak ognia, czyli albo "zionie" takowym dymem albo wytwarza cieniste kule). Możliwe, że to z powodu tego elementu Missy ma niestabilną psychikę i rozmawia sama ze sobą (rozdwojenie-roztrojenie-więcej jaźni), ale nikt tego nie potwierdza. Ani ona ani jej rodzina ani nawet Księżniczki. Walka wręcz/kopytna Swego rodzaju sztuk walki oraz samoobrony zaczęła uczyć ją babcia, później za jej namową zapisywała się na takowe kursy czy to z grupą czy prywatnie. Obecnie trenuje raczej sama, bardzo rzadko z większą grupą, ale robi widoczne postępy w stylu walki oraz taktyki. Nie wygląda na niesamowicie masywną postać, ale bez większego problemu umie przygnieść do ziemi większego od siebie kucyka albo i inną kreaturę. Bez znaczenia czy jest w "przebraniu" czy w prawdziwej formie, chociaż zarówno fizycznie jak i magicznie jest silniejsza jako Draconequus. Jako Draconequus ma jeszcze taką zaletę, iż jest dużo większa, dłuższa oraz posiada ostre pazury i zęby. Jako kucyk używa głównie kopyt oraz skrzydeł, czasem z bliska lubi gryźć i uderzać skrzydłami. Z powodu bycia klaczą nie zawsze jest brana na poważnie, albo za jakieś zagrożenie, dlatego też większą satysfakcję daje jej zaatakowanie kogoś z zaskoczenia i porządne skopanie czyjegoś zada. Oczywiście, nie używa siły na każdym napotkanym kucyku, ale nie zaleca się prowokowania jej. Śpiew Wprawdzie skrupulatnie temu zaprzecza, to jednak potrafi śpiewać. I wszyscy który ją chociaż trochę znają albo ją słyszeli to potwierdzają. Trudno naprawdę powiedzieć po kim odziedziczyła taki talent wokalny, ale bardzo możliwe że po w szczególności ojcu oraz odrobinę z dalszej rodziny matki, gdzie zdarzały się utalentowane w śpiewie kucyki. Wprawdzie ten talent nie wyszedł tak od razu na światło dzienne, ale już od podstawówki brała udział w różnych konkursach talentów i w śpiewie zajmowała całkiem wysokie miejsca. Dopiero po gimnazjum jej głos znacznie się ulepszył (głównie dzięki swojej rasie) i większość z konkursów wygrywała, chociaż zawsze trzeba było udowadniać iż nie używała do tego różnych sztuczek czy magii (wiadomo, chaos). Ale Missy jest jednak uczciwą klaczą i nigdy nie używa magii do poprawy swojego głosu albo by zahipnotyzować jury (jak Syreny), chociaż chcąc nie chcąc zdarzały się takie wypadki, najczęściej wbrew jej woli. Języki obce Z początku Missy nie tylko nie interesowały inne języki, ale i nie lubiła się ich uczyć w szkole (głównie angielskiemm...nie wiem jak to przerobić na MLP więc tak zostawię), a później niektórych rzadszych od ojca i Discorda (język starszych ras i Draconequusów). Z czasem jednak dostrzegła wiele zalet z nauki obcych języków i ich ewentualnego używania w życiu codziennym, oraz dzięki ich znajomości miała jakąś pewniejszą perspektywę pracy i zarobków. Skupiła się głównie na poszerzaniu swojej wiedzy oraz umiejętności odnośnie języka angielskiego, którego używa równie często co swojego ojczystego (Equestriański?) i rasowego (Draconequusów), czasem też robiąc umyślnie bądź nie mieszanki (głównie kiedy klnie albo się zdenerwuje, to miesza wszystkie trzy). Poza angielskim, doucza się również rosyjskiego i mniej więcej zna język niemiecki, który jednak w liceum porzuciła gdyż nigdy tak szczerze za nim nie przepadała (i się jej jakoś nie przydaje). Im dłużej uczy się i praktykuje angielski, tym lepiej jej wychodzi nauczanie czy samo pomaganie innym w tłumaczeniach lub rozwiązywaniu zadań. Właśnie z językiem angielskim związała swoją "przyszłość zawodową" i przy wyborze studiów poszła na filologię, a następnie została tłumaczem (i mniej chętniej udziela korepetycji). Poza samą pracą, przy znajomości obcych języków łatwiej jej nauczyć się przy okazji nowych zaklęć, chociaż niekiedy mniej lub bardziej przypadkiem użyje któregoś z nich w czasie codziennych czynności, bo "wymsknie" się jej słówko czy nawet całe sformułowanie i potem okno do wymiany, znowu. |-| Średnio umie = Rysowanie Trudno powiedzieć z jakiego powodu i od jak dawna klacz zajmuje się sztuką, albo raczej namiastką sztuki. Nie jest niesamowicie utalentowana jeśli chodzi o rysowanie czy malowanie, szczególnie że jako kucyk, bez pomocy magii, ma znacznie utrudnione zadanie. Rysowanie znacznie lepiej wychodzi jej w formie Draconequusa, gdzie posiada jako takie łapy (i kciuk) i może bardziej umiejętnie trzymać ołówek czy pędzel, co nie zmienia faktu że specjalnego talentu nie ma. Rysuje głównie dla siebie i głównie istoty fantastyczne jak smoki, czasem kucyki albo inne istoty (jak ludzie). Mimo ćwiczeń, to nie jest jakoś wielce utalentowanym artystycznie kucykiem. Pisanie Klacz zawsze miała pewne problemy z pisaniem i pracami pisemnymi w ogóle. Zarówno w formie zadań klasowych, rozprawek, jak i w formie bardziej luźnej jak opowiadania (fanficki). Jej problem tkwił na dwóch płaszczyznach - kiedy miała ochotę na pisanie ale nie miała pomysłu na fabułę oraz kiedy miała pomysł na fabułę ale brakowało jej ochoty na tworzenie. Tym sposobem porzuciła całą masę pomysłów i projektów, niektóre nawet w połowie, gdyż straciła wenę i zainteresowanie. Samo pisanie rozprawek i innych prac szkolnych idzie jej dużo lepiej niż prac z intencji i twórczości własnej, i to nawet bez względu na to czy pisze w języku ojczystym czy obcym. Pływanie Z wodą nie miała na początku zbyt dużo wspólnego, głównie dlatego iż pegazy z powody opierzonych skrzydeł nie są zbyt dobrze w pływaniu a woda która wsiąka w ich pióra powoduje iż stają się one cięższe i ociekają przez dłuższy czas wodą. Dopiero w drugiej połowie podstawówki zaczęła uczęszczać na zajęcia z basenu, co dobrze wpłynęło na kondycję Missy oraz jej stosunek to ćwiczeń na WF. Wprawdzie miała problemy przez swoje skrzydła i dłuższy ogon, co jej jednak nie zniechęciło do ćwiczenia. Znaczne polepszenie nastąpiło wraz z jej przemianą, kiedy to uzyskała bardziej giętkie i elastyczne ciało, oraz magię dzięki której mogłaby wytrzymać dłużej pod wodą, dzięki czemu pływanie nawet pod prąd nie sprawiało jej już większego problemu. Pomijając oczywiście wszechobecne skrzydła oraz futro, które powodowało iż miała jednak problemy z manewrowaniem pod wodą oraz późniejszym wyjściem na powierzchnię. Sztuczki magiczne i uczenie innych Podczas gdy sama magia oraz czarowanie wychodzi klaczy świetnie, to tak zwykłe sztuczki czy nawet uczenie innych sztuki a'la iluzjonista to już inna bajka, nad którą Missy nie umie zapanować i opanować. Wprawdzie lubi bawić się magią, to jednak z powodu swojej nerwowej natury nie umie nad tym do końca zapanować i niekiedy dochodzi do mniejszych bądź nawet poważniejszych wypadków. Tym bardziej nie ma na tyle cierpliwości by uczyć kogoś jakichś sztuczek czy samych, nieco bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć. Sama nad sobą zapanować jeszcze umie i nie doprowadza do wypadku od tak sobie (najczęściej), ale jeśli miałaby kogoś uczyć tego co ona umie albo popisywać się czymś silniejszym niż lewitacja i transformacja, to skończyłoby się to niezbyt dobrze i dla niej i dla osoby, której to dotyczy. Gotowanie Gotować uczyła ją głównie babcia, gdyż mama nie zawsze miała czas z powodu swojej pracy i ogólnych braków w doświadczeniu. Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś jest niedoświadczony, to przy pomocy kopyt trudno jest np. rozbić normalnie jajko czy cokolwiek zetrzeć na tarce, ale Missy przy pomocy babci mocno się starała. Oczywiście pozostawiając po sobie wielki bałagan, ale przecież próbowała. Wolała się jednak nie zbliżać do kuchenki gazowej, gdyż jeden nieostrożny ruch i by wybuch pożar (w jej mniemaniu). Do swoich kulinarnych mocnych stron zalicza zrobienie łatwego, niezbyt skomplikowanego posiłku, czasem nawet uda się jej upiec jakieś ciastka czy pomniejsze ciasto. Ale jak gotuje to tylko na kuchence elektrycznej/magicznej(?), bo gazowych boi się jak diabli. |-| Anty umiejętności = Taniec Ani taniec jej nigdy nie interesował, ani też nigdy nie przykładała zbyt dużo uwagi co do jego nauki. Nawet jeśli było to konieczne z punktu widzenia wychowawcy czy nauczyciela WF'u (bo były takie zajęcia na WF albo próby na studniówkę czy komers). Już jako kucyk ma problemy z nie deptaniem po "partnerze" czy z podążaniem za rytmem. Szczególnie iż nie wie za bardzo co zrobić w tym czasie ze swoimi skrzydłami, które są jednak duże i często uderza nimi o "partnera" czy o inne kucyki, tak samo zresztą jest z jej ogonem. Sytuacji nie poprawiła nawet przemiana klaczy w bardziej elastyczną istotę, a nawet pogorszyła. Z powodu swoich dużych gabarytów i dłuższych kończyn, Missy jako Draconequus miał spore problemy z utrzymywaniem równowagi i podążaniem za rytmem nawet bardziej niż w formie kucyka. Nie żywiła do tańca szczególnych sentymentów ani on jej zbytnio nie interesował, więc tak w sumie to ją nie obchodziło czy umie tańczyć czy nie. Wszelkie dziedziny sportowe Nigdy, poczynając od czasów podstawówki aż do studiów, nie miała smykałki ani tym bardziej ochoty do uprawiania sportu (no dobra, poza pływaniem). Poza odbijaniem piłki (najczęściej w złym kierunku) to zbytnio się do niczego nie przykładała, przez co często kończyła z kiepskimi ocenami z WF'u albo nawet i naganą za nie wykonywanie poleceń nauczyciela. Prawda jest jednak taka, iż nigdy ze sportem nie miała nic wspólnego i nauka różnych stylów grania w siatkówkę czy koszykówkę czy ... cokolwiek przychodziła jej z trudem, głównie z powodu jej braku zainteresowania oraz zniechęcenia spowodowanego przez rówieśników oraz samą swoją klasę, w której zawsze (przez lata podstawówki, gimnazjum i liceum) dominowały jednorożce, którym szło dużo lepiej z powodu swojej magii i często oszukiwały w czasie gry. Z tego też powodu Missy czuje czystą niechęć co do uprawiania sportu czy też prób jego praktykowania. Przedmioty ścisłe Przedmioty szkolne typu matematyka, chemia czy fizyka zawsze sprawiały jej problemy. Wprawdzie często wyróżniała się na tle klasy niewiele lepszymi ocenami (w znaczeniu ... nie zawsze miała jedynkę, ale taką dwójkę czy nawet trójkę), co nie zmienia faktu iż nigdy ją owe dziedziny nie pociągały i zgadzała się nawet z kiepską oceną byleby zdać. Samo podstawianie do wzorów w matematyce czy nawet fizyce nie jest dla niej specjalnie skomplikowane, ale próby chociażby najmniejszego zapamiętania jakichś teorii czy wzorów chemicznych było dla niej udręką, czymś niemalże niemożliwym. Owszem, starała się to "wykuć" i wydukać na logikę, ale niekiedy i ona ją zawodziła jeśli przychodziło się jej zmierzyć z chemią czy matmą. Głównie skupiła się na humanistyce i językach obcych, także to czy się zna czy nie na przedmiotach ścisłych, to ją już mało interesuje. Relacje |-| Rodzina = Chelian - matka pegaz To aniołfun fact - jej imię zaczerpnęłam od postaci, która akuratnie jest ... aniołem :v nie kobieta klacz. Chyba nie ma takiej skali, w której Missy mogłaby określić jak bardzo podziwia i kocha swoją matkę. Bo samo powiedzenie tego, iż jest ona dla niej wszystkim to stanowczo za mało. Wprawdzie jak była dużo młodsza to trochę miała mamie za złe, że nie spędza z nią za dużo czasu z powodu swojej długotrwałej pracy w archiwach, ale na szczęście jej przeszło i zrozumiała, iż Chelian zarabiała tym samym na utrzymanie córki oraz dzięki dostępowi do wielu książek mogła dowiedzieć się więcej o jej gatunku. Już samo to iż zdecydowała się na wychowanie młodego Draconequusa i to jeszcze w tajemnicy przed Księżniczkami jest godne podziwu, gdyż to stworzenia niezwykle rzadkie i zarazem niebezpieczne. A nie dość, że takie wychowywała to jeszcze sama urodziła, nawet jeśli nie było to planowane. Chelian była głównym oparciem dla klaczy, zarówno przed przemianą, jak i po niej kiedy uczyła się kontrolować nowe moce oraz ciało. Missy zawsze podziwiała ją za jej cierpliwość wobec niej oraz determinację w wychowywaniu jej, Chelian zaś praktycznie nigdy nie miała powodu by się wstydzić swojej córki czy jej nie chwalić za postępy w nauce i w życiu. Wzajemne relacje klaczy są bardzo dobre, Missy zawsze kiedy może to odwiedza matkę i pomaga jej w domu, niekiedy odwiedza ją ze swoimi dziećmi aby pobyły trochę z babcią (i dziadkami). Corrinth - biologiczny ojciec Draconequus Z początku ich relacje były trochę napięte, głównie z powodu iż samiec (ogier?) opuścił matkę klaczy niedługo po tym jak dowiedział się o jej ciąży (no i ich dziecko) i dodatkowo przez długi czas ukrywał przed nią to, iż jest Draconequusem. Także kiedy po tylu latach pojawił się w życiu Missy po raz pierwszy (a jej mamy po raz kolejny), to też z powodu swojego usposobienia klacz nie umiała się z nim ani dogadać ani mu też wybaczyć, że przez te lata się nimi nie interesował. Dopiero kiedy Chelian zaczęła się na serio spotykać z Bastianem i oznajmiła że spodziewa się jego dziecka, oboje ojciec z córką mimowolnie zbliżyli się do siebie i starali się wspólnie znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, gdyż sytuacja rodzinna robiła się coraz dziwniejsza. Owa seria wypadków i długich rozmów zaczęli się lepiej dogadywać, a Missy poznała też wersję wydarzeń Corrintha z czasów zanim się narodziła oraz sprawy, z powodów których musiał wtedy opuścić jej matkę, a to iż w ciągu tych lat nie znalazł sobie nikogo innego ani jej nie zdradził też było na jego korzyść w polepszeniu ich relacji. To dzięki klaczy zaczął się on też lepiej dogadywać z Chelian (i z Bastianem), a relacje między samą Missy a Corrinthem są bardziej na luzie niż typowe relacje ojciec-córka. Głównie dlatego iż jedyni w rodzinie są zupełnie odmiennym gatunkiem, no i klacz jest nie bez powodu nazywana "córeczką tatusia". Bastian - ojczym jednorożec Relacje Michaelle z jej ojczymem mają się nieźle. Nawet jeśli klacz trzyma mocno stronę swojego biologicznego ojca, i też z powodu sporych różnic międzygatunkowych, więc nie zawsze idzie im się dogadać. Ale też rzadko kiedy dochodzi między nimi do jakiejś poważniejszej kłótni. Są to zazwyczaj niewielkie sprzeczki, jakieś przekomarzanki i wzajemne wyprowadzanie się z równowagi (przy czym Bastian jest ostrożny i w razie czego się wycofuje). Ponieważ Missy była już prawie dorosła kiedy pojawił się w jej i jej matki życiu, więc musiał się mniej starać we "wkupieniu" się w jej łaski niż gdyby byłaby młodsza, ale też obeszło się poważniejszych zgrzytów czy nieścisłości. Klaczy zależało aby jej matka była szczęśliwa, więc ... czemu miałaby nie dać ogierowi szansy, skoro Chelian go naprawdę polubiła. Wprawdzie Bastian nieco bardziej faworyzuję swoją i Chelian córkę, to Missy dała z góry za wygraną, bo przecież ona ma swojego biologicznego ojca, a jej siostra swojego. Mimo to ogier wspiera (albo się przynajmniej stara) swoją pasierbicę, a klacz odpłaca się drobnymi przysługami i pomocą przy siostrze. Blissia - przyrodnia siostra jednorożec Klacz nie była z początku przekonana do posiadania młodszego rodzeństwa. Szczególnie ze sporą różnicą wieku (prawie 19 lat) i z tym, iż pojawiła się w jej życiu dość nagle. Podczas gdy dorosła klacz była niespecjalnie pewna co do swojej siostry, tak mały jednorożec był zapatrzony w swoją starszą siostrę jak w obrazek i bardzo ją do niej ciągnęło. Blissia cieszyła się z każdego spotkania z Missy oraz często przychodziła ją odwiedzić z mamą. Michaelle nie tyle nie akceptowała siostry, co po prostu ... bała się zrobić jej przypadkiem krzywdę. Klaczka była mała, nawet bardzo w porównaniu do dorosłego Draconequusa, przez co niekiedy unikała Blissi oraz, mimo namowy mamy, ojca oraz ojczyma, ukrywała przed nią swoją prawdziwą formę. Owszem, Missy kocha swoją siostrę i kiedy ta była bardzo młoda to pomagała mamie przy niej (mimo posiadania swojego dziecka), ale z czasem zaczęła się od niej dystansować. Dopiero kiedy dowiedziała się o problemach młodszej klaczy z rówieśnikami, najpierw w zerówce a potem w szkole, zaczęła się nią znacznie bardziej przejmować i pomagała jej z wyjątkowo niemiłymi kucykami. Po tym też jednorożec dowiedział się o tym, iż jej siostra jest tak naprawdę Draconequusem i nie była tym tak strasznie przestraszona, a nawet przeciwnie - miała przecież kogoś wyjątkowego za siostrę, która zawsze jej pomoże. Lance - wujek jednorożec Kiedy Missy mieszkała z mamą i babcią na Manehattanie to bardzo rzadko widywała się ze swoim wujkiem, którego zresztą lubiła. Jednorożec sam zresztą lubił spędzać czas z siostrzenicą i się z nią bawić. Można wręcz powiedzieć, iż przez długi czas (do czasu narodzin jego własnego dziecka) był jej ojcem zastępczym. Często zabierał ją na spacery na plac zabaw czy do parku, szczególnie kiedy przeprowadziła się z mamą do Canterlotu, w którym jest dużo więcej zieleni niż na Manehattanie. Wprawdzie po narodzinach syna musiał przerzucić część swojej uwagi na niego, to Missy nie może narzekać na to iż wujek jej nie kochał czy ją ignorował. Czasem zdarzało się jej właśnie Lancowi nieco wyżalać iż jako jedyne z Chelian są pegazami w rodzinie i nie umieją czarować jak reszta, ale on zawsze jej tłumaczył iż bycie jednorożcem to nie same dobrze rzeczy i czarowanie nie jest najważniejsze, podczas gdy one umieją latać bez pomocy magii. Po przemianie klaczy nieco się zdystansował wobec niej, ale głównie dlatego iż jej matka ukrywała to wszystko przed całą rodziną przez te wszystkie lata. Jednak zrozumiał, że to przecież nie wina Missy i został kolejnym kucem który pracował nad jej mocą magiczną. W dalszym ciągu lubią swoje towarzystwo i wspólne spacery, niekiedy też z Astrą i ich synem, a teraz to Lance dla żartu się jej "wyżala" że ona może i latać i czarować, w odróżnieniu od reszty rodziny. Astra - ciocia jednorożec Jednorożec był pierwszym obcym kucykiem który dołączył do jej rodziny, nawet jeśli Astra była zaręczona z wujkiem Missy zanim się ona narodziła. Astra nie miała jakichś większych problemów z dogadaniem się z małym pegazem, szczególnie że miała kopyto do dzieci i miała do nich cierpliwość. Podczas gdy Chelian bywała w pracy do późna, a Ravea była już nieco starsza, to właśnie Astra pomagała klaczy z bardziej dziewczyńskimi sprawami, pierwszymi zauroczeniami, problemami i radzeniem sobie z nimi. Była jej głównym doradcą i nie zmieniło się to ani po narodzinach Snowbolta ani po przemianie pegaza. Jednorożec zawsze był kimś, w kim Missy miała oparcie w razie nieobecności matki i mogła się jej bez obaw z czegokolwiek zwierzyć. To też Astra pomagała jej z projektami szkolnymi, zadaniami oraz niejako zaraziła ją zainteresowaniem do otaczającego ich świata i gwiazd. Snowbolt - brat wujeczny jednorożec Oni są definitywnie bardziej jak rodzeństwo niż kuzynostwo. Nie dzieli ich specjalnie duża różnica wieku i jest on drugim najstarszym "dzieckiem" w rodzinie, więc potrafią się dogadać. Z początku nie była przekonana co do nowego dziecka, szczególnie że sama była jeszcze źrebakiem kiedy się urodził, ale w miarę możliwości starała się wykazać w pomocy przy małym jednorożcu. Dogadują się bardziej jak rodzeństwo, ale i kłócą się jak rodzeństwo. Szczególnie kiedy Snowbolt był mały i często bawił się jej przyborami do szkoły oraz zeszytami, co Missy bardzo flustlowało frustrowało. Później, po jej przemianie, przez pewien czas ogier bał się siostry wujecznej oraz jej prawdziwego wyglądu, ale z czasem nauczył się iż to w dalszym ciągu jego kochanazgadnijcie kto na początku napisał przypadkiem "kochanka" zamiast "kochana" ... tak to ja kuzynka i że nie zrobi mu ona krzywdy może. Missy była też pierwszym kucykiem który dowiedział się o jego "problemie" i pierwszym który mu z tym pomógł. Dzięki czemu ich relacje stały się znacznie cieplejsze i bliższeczemu to brzmi tak źle. Ravea - babcia jednorożec Z babcią łączą ją równie silna i bliska więź jak z matką. Obie klacze były przez parę lat dla Missy najbliższą rodziną i całym światem, a starszy jednorożec był dla niej niczym druga matka, głównie dlatego iż pracowała w domu a Chelian w bibliotece. To Ravea uczyła ją podstawowych obowiązków domowych, gotowania i odrabiała z nią większość prac domowych. Mimo iż klacz ma już swoje lata, to przy wnuczce czuła się żywsza i znacznie młodsza, i kochała się z nią bawić. Jako iż była weterynarzem to i znała się na różnych gatunkach stworzeń oraz zwierząt, więc to ona głównie opatrywała i zajmowała się nowym ciałem wnuczki jak i swoich późniejszych prawnucząt. To ona też była jedynym kucykiem który od początku wiedział o tym, kim i czym jest biologiczny ojciec Missy, i mimo wszystko zawsze wspierała obie klacze w trudnych chwilach. Dla nich obu marzyła, aby udało im się w życiu prywatnym i miłosnym, gdyż ona takiego szczęścia nie posiadała. Nawet jeśli jej wnuczka związała się z drugą klaczą, to ją mocno wspiera i służy pomocą. Rodzina od strony ojczyma - duużo jednorożce Z racji tego iż Bastian posiada zarówno siostrę, brata i swoich własnych rodziców, nieuniknione było to iż dojdzie do spotkania obu rodzin. Zarówno na ślubie Chelian i Bastiana jak i w bardziej ... przyziemnych warunkach. Cechą łączącą cała tą zgraję jest to, że wszyscy są jednorożcami. I snobami. Wprawdzie z rodzinie Missy również jest dużo jednorożców, niemniej jej matka jest pegazem, a ona sama i Corrinth to Draconequusy (co jednak ukrywali pod postaciami pegaza i nietoperza). Przez co dość niemiłe komentarze oraz uwagi na temat ich trójki były nieuniknione. A kiedy "tamci" dowiedzieli się jeszcze o tym, iż Missy związała się z klaczą i to - o zgrozo - z kucem ziemnym, to na jej głowę spadło wiele nieprzyjemnych komentarzy ze ich strony. Rodzice ojczyma klaczy skupiali całą swoją uwagę na ich bardziej biologicznej wnuczce, a jego siostra przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji wytykała Michaelle że nie zachowuje się jak prawdziwa dorosła klacz i że powinna sobie poszukać ogiera z dobrego domu, a nie jakąś klacz i to kuca ziemnego. Brat Bastiana natomiast, iż był najmłodszy z całej trójki i był około 28 letni, próbował z nią nawet flirtowaćbo są z dwóch różnych rodzin więc nic nielegalnego, przez co parę razy oberwał zarówno od niej jak i od jej ojca (i matki i reszty swojej rodziny). Ich wzajemne relacje stały się jeszcze dziwniejsze po tym, jak Missy oraz jej ojciec stwierdzili że mają dość i dali im jasno do zrozumienia czym tak naprawdę są, przez co się nieco od nich zdystansowali, ale i zaprzestali (w większości) nieprzyjemnych uwag. Liam - syn 50% / Draconequus 50% . Sonia - partnerka ziemny . Nestor - syn ziemny 30% / Draconequus 70% . Aida - córka pegaz . |-| Dobre relacje (moje OC) = Colleen - psiapsia pegaz . Karamella - nie to perz bo tak nietoperz . Obscure Vision - geezman jednorożec . Sundust - bliźniak nr 1 jednorożec . Moondust - bliźniak nr 2 jednorożec . Night Shine - taki ktoś jeszcze z czasów przedszkola ziemny . Crestent Typhoon - ta, co też ma "dwie twarze" Alicorn . Morgan - ha gaaaay-froind [ Licilla Pegasus ] . |-| Dobre relacje (czyjeś OC) = Barlume ziemny Znajomość obu klaczy zaczęła się na jednym z obozów letnich, na które niekiedy mała Michaelle jeździła. Nie miała tam jednak zbyt wielu znajomych, głównie przez swój nieco nietypowy wygląd. Pewnego razu jednak spotkała na obozie jasnoniebieską klacz ziemną o niebieskiej grzywie oraz żółtych oczach, która przedstawiła się jako Barlume. Klacz była rok młodsza od pegaza, ale całkiem szybko się dogadały a nawet zaprzyjaźniły, przy czym Barlume najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała nietypowość koleżanki. Pomagały sobie na obozie i często chodziły na wspólne spacery do okolicznego lasu, niekiedy przyprawiając opiekunów o zawał ich nagłymi zniknięciami. Podczas jednego ze spacerów jednak zdarzył się wypadek, gdyż niebieska klacz przez swoją niezgrabność wpadła przypadkiem do dołu, do którego wsypało się jeszcze wiele kamieni, z których jeden przygniótł jej kopytko. Missy szybko to dostrzegła i dzięki temu iż posiada skrzydła szybko poleciała po pomoc do obozu. Znalazła jednego z opiekunów, któremu opisała zaistniałą sytuację, po czym oboje pobiegli Barlume na ratunek. Przy ich pomocy udało się uratować niebieską klacz, która mimo zranionego kopyta pobiegła do pegaza i ją przytuliła w podziękowaniu. Powróciły do obozu, a Barlume na szczęście nie była poważnie poraniona, więc do końca letniego obozu obie klacze dalej się bawiły, a po jego zakończeniu dalej utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt. |-| Wrogowie / złe relacje = Erwin - ex #1 pegaz . Cascada - ex #2 jednorożec . |-| Chowaniec i inne zwierzaki = Tristana (Triss, Tiana) [Ringlet Amphithere"rasa" z Flight Rising] . Wygląd . thumb|left|[http://sta.sh/016zp6ukb4x2 nie umiem skrzydeł ok] Zachowanie . Relacje . |-| Opinie i ewn. relacje z rodziną królewską = Ogółem . Księżniczka Celestia . Księżniczka Luna . Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle . Księżniczka Cadance . Discord . Sombrakhkh zakończenie komiksu "Oblężenie Kryształowego Królestwa" się kłania khkh . Ciekawostki * Urodziny ma 19 lutego (Ryby). * Normalny Motyw / Motyw Walkiza dużo RPG ughhhhHHHH * Swoją prawdziwą rasę odkryła mając 13 lat (w 5 klasie podstawówki). * Jest panseksualna i demiromantyczna. * Czasem kiedy się zdenerwuje, nagle się "napusza" (niczym ptaki, ale futrem). * Posiada pluszową rybę (coś między delfinem a orką), którą nazwała ... Ryba. I różowego pluszowego królika o imieniu BonBon. * Najczęściej (w prawdziwej formie) stoi na czterech łapach, ale tak jak Discord potrafi chodzić na dwóch. ** Tak samo jak on potrafi po prostu lewitować w powietrzu, ale skrzydła jej w tym znacznie przeszkadzają. *** Przez skrzydła nie jest też tak bardzo elastyczna jak Discord czy jej ojciec. * Straszny z niej pieszczoch, a najbardziej lubi być drapana za uchem i po brzuchu. * Nie zawsze zachowuje się tak jak na jej wiek czy rasę przystało. ** W końcu jak na Draconequusa to jest bardzo młoda. W porównaniu do wieku Discorda to jest jeszcze "dzieckiem", ale na standardy kucyka to jest istotą dorosłą. * Z jakiegoś powodu czasem robi "cosplay", jednak jedynie w swojej prawdziwej formie (ponieważ ubrania i takie tam). * Z powodu swojej rasy, jest długowieczna. * Ma tendencję do wydawania z siebie dość dziwnych odgłosów. W dość niespodziewanych momentach. I dość głośno. * Nie przyznaje się do tego, ale ma na swoim sumieniuhahaha lol ona ma sumienie??? parę-naście kucykówwypadki się zdarzają. ** Niemniej, nigdy nie zjadła żadnego kucyka i nie zamierza. Brzydzi ją to wręcz i potępia tego typu zachowanie. * Najbardziej ze wszystkich rodzajów jedzenia lubi ryż oraz kaszę. Z warzyw natomiast, toleruje jedynie ziemniaki oraz marchewkę, a z owoców jabłka i banany (chociaż soki lubi z jakichkolwiek owoców, poza pomarańczami). ** W sumie potrafi zjeść dosłownie wszystko. Ryby, trawę, drewno, małe zwierzątka, czyjeś ubrania, przedmioty codziennego użytku, kryształy... No dobra, prawie wszystko - poza kucykami i końmi i innymi kucykowatymi rasami. Changelinga też nie tknie. Ani niczego co wygląda jak kucyk. * Jest uzależniona od memów. I kawy. I gier. I spania. * Fetyszystka. Cytaty Galeria [ będzie ] [ OBCENY DESING ] Missy ID by Nulevoy.png|normalne ID Michaelle tru form by Nulevoy.png|Bardziej prawdziwa forma i wykaz kolorów Night-Draco-form by Nulevoy.png|cLICHE Malice (Missy) by Nulevoy.png|jako człowiek/demon z kreatora ok Smol Missy by Nulevoy.png|krąży legenda, iż jak była mała to była urocza Family picture by Nulevoy.png|normalna rodzinka ... jakby Missy solo by Nulevoy.png|solo MissMiss Umm whatcha say by Nulevoy.png|lesbian horse noises Missy solob by Nulevoy.png|Z grupowego arta [ STARY PONY I DRACO DESING ] Normal Missy by Nulevoy.png|ohgod to jeszcze starsze Missy OldID by Nulevoy.png|Stare ID na bazie Missy i pluszak lmao by Nulevoy.png|nie umiem pluszaków k Missy i Sonia by Nulevoy.png|big pone noodle + smol ponepone Missy-nequus ftw by Nulevoy.png|nie umiem k Missy head-what by Nulevoy.png|i can see sounds Datnoodle by Nulevoy.png|ivan cannot into fire [ to do relacji i wgl hghhh ] Chelian by Nulevoy.png|mame Corrinth tru form by Nulevoy.png|tate Bastian by Nulevoy.png|drugie tate Blissia by Nulevoy.png|siostre Lance by Nulevoy.png|wujke Astra by Nulevoy.png|ciocie Snowbolt by Nulevoy.png|kuzyne Ravea by Nulevoy.png|babcie Sonia by Nulevoy.png|waifu Liam by Nulevoy.png|bby Nestor form by Nulevoy.png|babbu Aida by Nulevoy.png|bubbu Erwin by Nulevoy.png|ex #1 Cascada by Nulevoy.png|ex #2 Moondust i Sundust by Nulevoy.png|dusty lol Night Shine by Nulevoy.png|ktoś ze szkoły [ od innych ] Missy by Ara.png|Od Ary c: (jeszcze w starym desingu) Hi Missy by Inka Sabine.png|Od Inki z Barlume .v. Merry Christmas, Brony Wiki! by Ara.png|Świątecznie bardzo od Ary <3 Merry Christmas by Inka Sabine.png|ŚWIENTA!!1!!1 od Inki c: ---- NA POTEM DO HISTORII I NWM CZY WSZYSTKIE BĘDĄ UŻYTE: "Stressed out" / "Sweet dreams" / "Echo" / "Bad Apple" ver. 1 / "Acceptance" / "Roots" / "Hell frozen rain" / "Gold" / "Everybody wants to rule the world" / "The wolf" / "Bad Apple" ver.2 / "The little witch" / "Carousel" / "I'm an Albatraoz" (też trochę przekleństwa) / "She wants me dead" / "Take" / "Game on" / "God syndrome"/ "Mad hatter" / "Pity party" Przypisy